Sous les apparences
by CookieKandy
Summary: Héritière de l'entreprise Hyuuga Electronic, Hinata n'a jamais vraiment eu d'ami, mais lors de sa dernière année de secondaire, bien des choses vont changer. En début de l'année, ses camarades de classe commence à la persécuter, jusqu'au jour où une amie d'enfant arrive dans son école et prenne sa défense. Lors du bal de Noël, sa vie va complètement changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

Une autre journée à passer inaperçu, soupira intérieurement une petite brune en se rendant à son casier. Ici, personne ne lui adressait la parole en-dehors des cours, sauf pour l'insulter. Ici, tout se que les autres savaient d'elle, c'était son nom et son statue social. Hinata Hyuuga, fille aînée du grand Hiashi Hyuuga, président de la célèbre _Byakugan Electronic_, la plus grande compagnie d'appareils électroniques de la ville, voir du monde selon certain. De part ce statue, jumelé à sa grande timidité, bien des gens la prenaient pour une prétentieuse. Tous ses camarades de classe croyaient qu'elle se pensait supérieure à tout le monde. Malheureusement, c'était tout le contraire pour la jeune fille. Rejetée à l'école, elle était en plus dénigrée dans sa propre famille. Pas par son père, ni sa petite sœur ou encore son cousin. Non, juste le reste de la famille Hyuuga. Tous les autres la trouvait pathétique, inutile, insignifiante… Et j'en passe.

Tout se qu'elle voulait, c'était se trouver un ami. Un seul, avec qui elle pourrait se confier. Mais même les nouveaux l'évitaient, se faisant avertir par les autres, avant même qu'il ne la connaisse. Ne vas pas parler à Hinata Hyuuga, c'est une fille à son papa, elle ne traîne pas avec les gens de notre espèce. Tels étaient les paroles qu'ils proféraient, et qui la blessaient toujours un peu plus. Personne ne le remarquait, mais chaque fois, c'était comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle devait retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, car une Hyuuga ne devait pas montrer ses émotions en public. Ce qui fait que tout le monde les prenait pour des personnes insensibles.

Elle était donc là, devant sa case, prenant ses cahiers pour son premier cours. Elle aimait les mathématiques. Pas qu'elle ait une affection particulière pour cette matière, mais c'était le seul cours où il n'y avait pas de travail d'équipe. Chaque fois qu'il y en avait un, le professeur devait toujours la placer lui-même, au grand déplaisir de ses camarades, qui ne voulaient pas travailler avec elle. Livres en mains, elle allait prendre la direction de son local, quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Paniquée, elle s'accroupit en s'excusant et ramassa rapidement ses manuels sans même regarder celui qu'elle avait percuté. Hinata pu entendre un léger « pathétique », suivi par des rires et se releva en vitesse pour les dépasser.

- Non mais, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'excuser ! s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Surprise, la brune se retourna et vit une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnu, s'en prendre au groupe des populaires. Oh non ! Sasuke ne semblait vraiment pas content que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton, paniqua de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Tu te prends pour qui, pour me parler sur ce ton ? grogna le jeune homme sur un ton menaçant.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a des manières, rétorqua la jeune femme sans se laisser intimider. Tu t'es placé derrière elle pour qu'elle te fonce dedans, le réprimanda-t-elle. Et après tu oses la traiter de pathétique ? Sérieux, le plus pathétique ici, c'est toi !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la place et Hinata regardait sa sauveuse avec des yeux horrifiés. Voyant rouge, le garçon tenta de frapper la jeune fille devant lui, mais celle-ci esquiva et lui frappa le ventre. Sasuke se plia en deux sous le coup, mais aussi sous la surprise. Le coup avait été vif et précis. Garçon manqué, fut la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit et il chargea de nouveau. En moins de trois secondes, il se retrouva plaqué aux casiers, son bras droit tordu dans son dos.

- Alors on va mettre les choses au clair, commença la jeune fille. J'ai un peu de mal avec les insolents dans ton genre et je n'ai aucun problème à vous remettre à votre place. Deuxièmement, les injustices, je les venge. Alors ton coup foireux pour faire culpabiliser Hinata, me met en rogne.

- Mais t'es qui pour la protéger ? marmonna le brun.

- Une connaissance qui vient de débarquer en ville, confia-t-elle. Et si tu as un problème avec moi, tu peux toujours aller te plaindre à mon père, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était le nouveau collègue du tien, sourit-elle moqueuse.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux de surprise et la regarda dans les yeux.

- T'es la fille d'Ibiki Morino ? comprit-il.

- Exact et je préfère t'avertir. Aller pleurer à ton père ne servira à rien, puisque le mien sait que je ne m'en prends jamais à une personne sans une bonne raison.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, elle le lâcha et rejoignit Hinata, qui les observait toujours avec des yeux estomaqués.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en lui attrapant un bras. Comme va ta sœur ?

La jeune fille se laissa traîner par sa sauveuse, encore sous le choc de cette apparition.

- Depuis quand tu es ici, Tenten ? réussi finalement à demander Hinata.

- Hier. Mon père a été transféré dans l'unité de Konoha pour l'année. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, sourit Tenten.

Le temps perdu, se répéta la Hyuuga. Ça faisait déjà dix ans qu'elle ne s'était pas vu, le père de la brune voyageant beaucoup. Ibiki Morino avait travaillé pour plusieurs unités policières partout au pays et sa fille devait suivre. La matinée fut relativement calme grâce à Tenten. Bon, mouvementé vue que sa vieille amie avait plein de chose à lui raconter, mais calme. Plus personne n'osait la persécuter, ni dire du mal d'elle, de peur de s'attirer les foudres vengeresses de la nouvelle. Enfin, Hinata avait quelqu'un avec qui passer ses pauses, avec qui manger et quelqu'un qui ne rouspétait pas pour travailler en équipe avec elle. Sa dernière année serait probablement moins longue avec une amie à ses côtés, se dit la timide. Mais la vie c'est compliqué. Alors pourquoi ça devrait changer ? Dès que Tenten s'absentait pour ne serait-ce que deux minutes, certains en profitaient pour recommencer leur passe-temps préféré. Soit de lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

Déjà, Tenten était arrivée en cour d'année et devait parfois passer les heures du midi avec certains professeurs pour rattraper son retard. Bousculades, lancé de boules de papier et autres, moqueries sur son passage… Tout revenait au centuple. Sasuke et son groupe les premier. Le duo Sakura et Ino pouvait même la poursuivre jusque dans les toilettes ou les vestiaires, pour continuer de la harceler. Et la première fois, le lendemain de l'arrivée de la Morino, Sakura lui avait fait comprendre que si elle allait se plaindre, ce serait pire. Pire ? Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ? Hinata eut la réponse deux jours plus tard, lorsque son amie, voyant son état de panique, avait deviné la situation. Bien sûr, se faire attaquer par la brune, avait toute suite fait voir rouge à la rose. Pire voulait dire : croche pied, reversement de verre ou d'assiette. Et bien sûr, Tenten remarquait toute suite l'état de ses vêtements et allait la défendre. Empirant la situation sans le vouloir.

Noël approchait au bonheur de la timide. Vu la situation à l'école, elle préférait nettement se faire rabaisser par sa famille, que de se faire renverser un nouveau verre d'eau sur la tête. Mais avant d'être complètement en vacances, il y avait ce bal, dont son père « insistait » pour qu'elle y aille. Ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu de la maison, avait-il dit. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que le monde extérieur s'acharnait sur sa fille ? N'avait-il pas vu ses vêtements tâchés de nourriture dans le panier à linges sals ? Hinata était donc là, assise devant sa coiffeuse, à regarder son reflet et la magnifique robe que son père lui avait offerte, déposée sur son lit. D'un blanc violacé, la robe descendait jusqu'au sol avec un mouvement fluide, ajusté au niveau de la taille et de la poitrine. Un léger décolleté en V mettait la dite poitrine en valeur et de fines bretelles soutenaient le tissu sur ses épaules. Une merveille, se disait-elle. Malheureusement, si elle allait à cette soirée, se qui était sûr, sa robe ne ferait pas long feu et serait couverte de nourriture et de punch. Elle sursauta, lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte, mais laissa rapidement la personne entrer. C'était Tenten, habillée d'une robe de type chinoise dans les tons de vert et d'or.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? s'étonna la brune.

- Si j'y vais, tout le monde va la briser, soupira Hinata en se tournant vers sa robe.

Son amie regarda la robe qui reposait sur l'édredon violet de la jeune timide en soupirant. Le père de la brunette avait vraiment beaucoup de goût. Puis une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Morino.

- Et si je te disais, que je connais une façon pour que ça n'arrive pas ? sourit Tenten.

- Appeler mon cousin pour qu'il nous accompagne ? tenta son amie.

- C'est une idée, concéda la brune. Mais non. Habilles-toi, pendant ce temps, je vais appeler un ami.

- Qui ?

Oo0oO

La soirée se passait au gymnase de l'école et beaucoup de personnes s'amusaient déjà. Le groupe de populaires discutait près de l'entrée, lorsqu'ils virent entrer un quatuor masqué. Deux gars et deux filles. Le premier avait les cheveux courts noirs ébouriffés, un costume noir et une chemise aussi verte que son masque. Le deuxième avait les cheveux bruns, lui arrivant au milieu du dos et avait opté pour un costume blanc avec une chemise assortie à son masque noir. La première fille avait ses cheveux bruns remontés en un chignon désordonné, d'où quelques mèches vertes s'échappaient. Elle portait une robe de style chinoise verte avec des broderies dorées, assorties à son masque en or. La dernière du groupe, la plus époustouflante selon certain, avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches violettes, dont deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage se rejoignaient à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche violacée, qui s'assortissait bien à son masque argenté.

Sans faire attention à ceux qui les entouraient, les nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers la table du buffet et se prirent chacun un verre.

- Tu vois, Hinata ? commença Tenten. Personne ne nous reconnaît.

- Merci Lee pour les masques et les lentilles, fit cette dernière en se tournant vers le garçon en vert.

- C'est dommage de cacher d'aussi beaux yeux, mais il est vrai que tu serais rapidement reconnu, sourit le jeune homme. Et le violet te va à ravir.

- Une chance que je n'ai pas à en porter tous les jours, soupira le deuxième garçon en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. C'est vraiment désagréable.

- Arrêtes de chialer, Neji, le chocolat te va à ravir, sourit Tenten.

- Le vert te va très bien aussi, lui rendit-il.

Puis sans vraiment se concerter, ils allèrent tous les deux danser sur la piste, laissant les deux autres devant le buffet.

- Tenten ne m'avait pas dit que son meilleur ami s'occupait d'une boutique de costume, commença Hinata.

- Que veux-tu ? fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Les études coûtent cher. Et je suis content de pouvoir rendre service, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille discutait tranquillement avec Lee, lorsqu'on vint l'inviter à danser. En se retournant, Hinata se figea en reconnaissant le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Grand, blond, musclé, un sourire unique et des yeux d'un bleu si pur. Naruto Uzumaki, le deuxième garçon le plus en demande dans leur école, voulait danser avec elle. La brune pouvait sentir tous ces regards assassins qui la fixaient.

- Sauf si votre cavalier refuse, ajouta poliment le blond.

- Non ça va, on n'est qu'ami, sourit Lee.

Intérieurement, Hinata voulu frapper cet « ami ». Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Maintenant elle devait choisir. Le mieux serait de dire non, pour éviter d'être reconnu malgré son déguisement, mais au fond, elle en mourrait d'envie. Et il continuait de la regarder avec ce regard tendre, soupira-t-elle mentalement. Elle finit quand même par hocher la tête et Naruto lui prit la main, un gros sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Pour une fois, ce ne serait pas Sasuke qui aurait la plus belle, se dit-il. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, il s'était cru comme dans un film, comme si le temps avait ralenti et qu'il n'y avait plus que cette fille et lui dans le monde. Le blond mit un moment à se décider à aller l'inviter. Après tout, elle n'était pas seule. Il ne se sépara pas d'elle de toute la soirée et la fit danser jusque tard dans la soirée. Un peu avant minuit, il lui proposa d'aller se promener et de discuter. Au départ, Hinata paniqua. Discuter voulait dire en apprendre plus sur elle et il découvrirait peut-être sa véritable identité. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi. Ce soir, elle était qui elle voulait. Une inconnue pour tous ceux de son école. Alors elle accepta et ils sortirent du gymnase. Vu la température, ils restèrent dans l'école, mais ils se dirigèrent vers les salles de cours. Là où la musique ne les empêcherait pas de discuter.

- Vous n'êtes pas de l'école, je me trompe ? demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

La jeune fille ne su quoi répondre. Si elle disait que oui, il lui demanderait son nom et elle ne pourrait pas en inventer un.

- Effectivement, sourit-elle. C'est mon amie qui voulait que je l'accompagne.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Zut ! paniqua la brune. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Vite, une idée. Qui n'était pas là, qu'elle pourrait désigner comme amie masquée ?

- Matsuri, répondit-elle soudainement.

- C'est Matsuri Li, qui est habillée en vert ? s'étonna le blond. Je n'aurai jamais deviné.

Hinata soupira discrètement de soulagement. C'était vraiment proche.

- Sinon, vous vous appelez comment ? demanda le jeune homme. Moi c'est Naruto, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Tenshi, répondit Hinata sans réfléchir.

- Tenshi ? répéta le blond. Comme ange en japonais ?

- Oui. C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi.

- C'est très jolie, sourit Naruto. Tout comme vous, ajouta-t-il avec un regard charmeur et tendre à la fois.

Hinata fut soulagée de porter un masque, sinon il aurait pu voir ses joues s'enflammer devant ce compliment. Seuls son père, sa sœur et son cousin lui en faisaient.

- Merci, fit-elle timidement.

- Je suis sérieux, assura Naruto. Quand je vous ai vu entrer dans le gymnase, j'ai eu le souffle coupé devant votre beauté.

La jeune fille n'osait plus le regarder, gênée par autant de compliments. L'un des plus beaux gars de l'école la trouvait à couper le souffle ? Était-elle en train de rêver ? Si oui, que personne ne la réveille.

- Qu'aimez-vous faire dans vos temps libres ? demanda Naruto.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, fit Hinata.

- Qu'aimes-tu faire dans ton temps libre ? rectifia le blond en souriant.

- J'aime beaucoup lire. Ma mère avait une grande bibliothèque et elle me lisait des histoires le soir, confia la brune en rougissant.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? remarqua-t-il en devenant plus sérieux.

Inconsciemment, la brune agrippa sa robe au niveau du cœur, celui-ci devenant douloureux à ce souvenir.

- Elle est morte d'un cancer, il y a deux ans, avoua-t-elle tristement.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Non ça va, l'interrompit-elle avec un beau sourire. Je n'ai qu'à me regarder dans un miroir pour la voir.

Malgré son sourire, Naruto devinait que ça lui était douloureux d'en parler. Et pour cause, il avait vécu la même chose.

- Mon frère aîné est, lui aussi, décédé d'un cancer, confia-t-il. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant.

Le faux sourire qu'Hinata tentait de garder s'effaça et elle regarda le blond avec tristesse. Elle l'ignorait. Il était portant si joyeux à l'école. Comment arrivait-il à toujours garder le sourire malgré tout ?

- Avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de ne jamais regarder derrière, sourit-il ensuite. Que ce n'est qu'en avançant, qu'on pourrait de nouveau se voir et qu'en attendant, il veillerait sur moi. Lui aussi, il aimait beaucoup la littérature, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Il avait quel âge ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Quinze ans. J'en ai déjà deux de plus que lui, souffla Naruto plus pour lui-même.

- Vous étiez proche ?

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et regarda devant lui avec un regard pensif. Hinata se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il daigne répondre.

- Pas du tout, s'exclama-t-il soudainement en riant. Il était du genre sérieux et moi turbulent. Ce qui fait qu'il devait toujours ramasser les pots cassés. Nagato n'aimait pas perdre son temps et avant qu'il ne tombe malade, on se parlait peu. C'est étrange à dire, mais…, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence. C'est grâce à ça qu'on s'est rapproché durant une année, puis c'était terminé.

- Je suis désolée. Ça doit être dur d'en parler, compatit Hinata.

- Honnêtement ? Pas tant que ça, s'étonna lui-même le blond. C'est peut-être parce qu'on a vécu la même chose.

Le sourire que Naruto lui fit, fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille. Si doux, si sincère. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa. Le blond resta quelques secondes immobiles, étonné par son geste, puis ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Les lèvres de la brune étaient douces et sucrées. Ces battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il glissa ses mains sur les hanches délicates de la jeune fille. Après un moment, il osa demander le passage de sa bouche, en lui léchant les lèvres. Malgré la surprise, Hinata entre-ouvrit la bouche d'instinct et si Naruto ne lui enserrait pas la taille, ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous elle. Son cœur martelait si fort dans sa cage thoracique, qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas en sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer complètement à bout de souffle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et sans plus réfléchir, ils traversèrent la porte des toilettes pour garçons, en recommençant à s'embrasser.

Le blond la plaqua doucement contre le battant en bois, lâchant sa bouche pour migrer vers son cou. Des soupirs lui répondirent et Hinata s'agrippa à sa chemise. Le cerveau de la brune s'était complètement éteint et elle ne réalisait pas que se qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, était une bêtise de taille. Le feu dans le bas de son ventre s'agrandissait à chaque baisé. Chaque caresse la faisait gémir toujours un peu plus. Obnubilée par toutes ses nouvelles sensations, elle attrapa le visage du blond pour recommencer à l'embrasser et avec plus de passion cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas lui-même de qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire l'amour dès le premier soir. Cette fille l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Ses lèvres l'attiraient avec force. Un véritable aimant. Il fit doucement glisser ses mains le long des jambes de sa belle inconnue et remonta lentement le tissu soyeux de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Malgré la gêne, Hinata ne l'arrêta pas et le laissa faire tomber sa culotte au sol.

Lorsque Naruto glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres intimes, elle décolla sa bouche de celle du blond pour soupirer d'aise. C'était si agréable de se faire toucher à cet endroit par une autre personne. Comme un instinct sauvage, la brune remonta sa jambe droite jusqu'à la hanche du blond, tout en cambrant le dos. Le jeune homme retourna explorer son cou, tout en introduisant un doigt en elle. Un cri mal contenu s'échappa de sa bouche, légèrement crispée, et elle s'agrippa un peu plus à ses épaules. Ce qu'ignorait la jeune fille, ou plutôt qu'elle ne sentait pas, c'était que ses gémissements excitaient grandement le blond. Son pantalon le serrait et ça commençait à le faire souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais lorsqu'elle soupira un « encore » plein d'extase, il n'arriva plus à se contenir. Il enleva son doigt de l'antre humide de la belle brune et détacha prestement le bouton de son jean.

Au début, Hinata fut déçue qu'il s'arrête aussi brusquement, mais lorsqu'elle le vit se battre avec sa ceinture, elle n'eut qu'une seule idée en tête. L'aider à faire tomber le vêtement. Chose faite, Naruto reposa ses mains sur les hanches nues de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Malgré son masque, il pouvait lire dans son regard tout le désir qui y brulait. Il la souleva et elle enroula d'elle-même ses jambes autour de ses hanches. La pénétration la surpris, ou plutôt, la douleur la prit de court. La brune ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce déchirement et elle se contracta sous la douleur. Ce qui interpella le jeune homme, qui comprit qu'elle était encore vierge. Ou du moins, l'était il n'y avait pas dix secondes. Se collant un peu plus contre la porte, le blond lui caressa la joue tendrement d'une main et lui embrassa le cou, jusqu'à se qu'elle s'habituât à sa présence. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de la belle redevenir normal, il remit sa main sous sa fesse et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Les premières pénétrations furent douloureuses, mais tranquillement, le plaisir revint et elle commença à en redemander.

Quinze minutes de plaisir. Quinze minutes de bien-être. Quinze minutes d'insouciance. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent à tour de rôle l'orgasme, Naruto lâcha délicatement les jambes de sa belle inconnue, pour pouvoir se soutenir au mur avec ses deux mains. La brune, elle, s'accrochait aux épaules du jeune homme, les yeux fermés et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsque ce fut fait, la jeune fille réalisa se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de se donner au blond dans les toilettes de l'école. Comme une vulgaire trainée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se gifler mentalement. Et elle fut bien heureuse d'être déguisé, sinon qu'aurait-il pensée d'elle ? Elle s'était donnée sans aucune retenue et il avait surement du comprendre que c'était sa première fois.

Lorsque le blond s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits, Hinata ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et sorti en courant des toilettes. Naruto la regarda, complètement perdu et mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre et remettre son pantalon en place pour la poursuivre. Malheureusement, il ne la trouva pas dans le couloir. Il eut beau crier son nom, du moins, celui qu'elle lui avait donné, mais elle ne répondit pas. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir bien loin et elle avait décidé de se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, en attendant qu'il s'éloigne. Elle en profita pour s'essuyer un peu les cuisses, devenues collantes sous son excitation. Après ce qui lui paru cinq minutes, voir plus, elle osa regarder dans le couloir. Personne. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre la sortie de l'école, où semblaient l'attendre son cousin, Tenten et Lee. En la voyant, ils accoururent à elle, avec des mines soulagées.

- Mais où t'étais passé ? s'emporta Neji. Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche.

- Je suis désolée, je me promenais. Et si on y allait ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Les trois bruns acquiescèrent et ils enfilèrent leur manteau. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture de Neji, Tenten remarqua quelque chose.

- Hinata ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Ta robe est tâchée.

La jeune fille suivit le regard de son amie et regarda sa robe au niveau de ses fesses. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de frayeur en voyant une minuscule tâche rouge. Du sang ? paniqua-t-elle. Comment vais-je expliquer ça ?

- Je… J'ai dû m'asseoir sur quelque chose de sal.

L'explication sembla suffisamment plausible, vu que Tenten acquiesça et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Oo0oO

À son réveille le lendemain, Hinata ne réalisait toujours pas se qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Naruto, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Le meilleur ami de celui qui l'avait élu bouc et misère de l'école entière et elle ne savait pas à qui en parler. Son cousin irait certainement tuer le jeune homme, sa sœur était encore trop jeune pour parler de ce genre de chose et Tenten… Qu'allait-elle penser d'elle maintenant ? Ouvrir les cuisses au premier beau gars qui lui fait des compliments… Mais il faut vraiment être naïve pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Encore une chance que les vacances étaient commencées, sinon elle ignorait comment elle aurait réagit en croisant Naruto. De plus, le simple fait de repenser à ce moment passionné, son corps fut parcouru de frissons et l'envie de se caresser la submergea. La jeune fille se secoua vivement la tête et daigna enfin sortir de son lit. Une bonne douche devrait lui remettre les idées en place. Ceci fait, elle revêtit des vêtements amples et alla prendre son déjeuner. En chemin, elle croisa sa petite sœur qui discutait au téléphone avec une amie, puis son père qui lisait le journal dans la cuisine. Étant lui-même en congé à partir de ce vingt-trois décembre, monsieur Hyuuga s'était permis de se lever à dix heures passées. Hinata prit place à sa droite avec un bol de céréales et un verre d'eau. Sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui demander, son paternel lui tendit la section _Art & Spectacle_, et ce, sans relever les yeux de la section _Économie_, sur les changements de la bourse. Un vrai homme d'affaire.

- Comment était la soirée ? s'enquit Hiashi.

- Bien, répondit évasivement la jeune fille. On s'est beaucoup amusé.

- Et rien d'autre ? insista son père.

La brune reposa la cuillère qu'elle s'appétait à mettre dans sa bouche, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine « curiosité ».

- Avec Tenten, on a dansé en compagnie de son ami Lee et de Neji.

- Te serais-tu blessée ? demanda-t-il soudainement en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Non pourquoi ?

- La tâche de sang à l'arrière de ta robe, répondit simplement Hiashi.

Hinata ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux. La tâche de sang ? se répéta-t-elle. Elle l'avait complètement oublié en allant se coucher cette nuit.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Hinata, reprit son père. L'endroit où elle se trouve est suffisamment éloquente.

Avait-il compris qu'elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois lors de ce bal ? Surement, vu le regard protecteur qu'il posait sur elle. Pas déçu, ni triste et pas même colérique. Non, juste soucieux de l'état de santé de sa fille aînée. Honteuse, Hinata baissa la tête, confirmant par le fait même, les doutes de son père.

- J'espère au-moins, peu importe qui est ce jeune homme, que vous vous êtes protégés, soupira Hiashi.

Et à cette remarque, la brune plaqua une main sur la bouche. Oh non ! paniquait-elle. Sur le coup, et dans le vif du moment, jamais elle n'avait pensée à ce détail. Et à ce geste, son paternel comprit qu'il avait toujours un point important. En soupirant, il posa son journal sur la table et se tourna complètement vers sa fille, dont la respiration s'était accélérée sous la panique. Hiashi posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, qui releva des yeux humides, étant sur le point de fondre en larme.

- Ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

- Mais si je…

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir, alors calme-toi, l'arrêta-t-il. Dans trois semaines, nous irons voir un médecin et là toute suite, nous allons aller au CLSC pour que tu puisses prendre une pilule du lendemain.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et doucement, se dégagea des bras de son père pour terminer son déjeuner. Bien qu'elle soit étonnée de la réaction de son père, Hinata était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mis en colère. Mais malgré se qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait peur. Déjà que le reste de la famille la rabaissait constamment, si elle devait tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans… Les plus âgés demanderaient, voir ordonneraient à Hiashi, de la déshériter. Une pareille trainée n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille, les entendait-elle déjà dire.

Oo0oO

Ailleurs dans la ville, un jeune homme blond marchait vers une maison où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, après avoir demandé l'adresse à un de ses amis. Naruto regardait le message de Gaara sur son cellulaire, où s'affichaient les chiffres qu'il cherchait sur les maisons qui défilaient de chaque côté de lui. Cette Tenshi avait dit avoir accompagné Matsuri Li et il comptait bien demander à cette dernière, l'adresse ou le numéro de son amie. Il devait la revoir. Elle devait le prendre pour le plus gros des salops, pour lui avoir prit sa virginité dans les toilettes des garçons d'une école secondaire. Même lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça et il ne pouvait même pas en parler à ces amis. D'un côté, Sasuke, Kiba et Suigetsu le féliciteraient, chose qu'il ne trouvait pas vraiment valorisant. Et de l'autre, Shikamaru, Gaara et Shino s'en ficheraient royalement, puisque ça ne les concernaient en rien. Lorsque Naruto vit le numéro quatre cent trois, il remonta l'allée jusqu'à la maison et monta les trois marches de la galerie. Il souffla un bon coup, puis appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut une Matsuri au nez rouge, un mouchoir à la main qui lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir devant chez elle.

- Naruto ? fit-elle avec une voix enrouée par le rhume. Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en le faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

- Je voulais te poser une question, commença-t-il, incertain. Mais tu ne sembles pas aller bien, constata le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'ai attrapé un gros rhume et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, acquiesça la brune.

- CES derniers jours ? répéta Naruto. Tu n'étais donc pas à la soirée, hier.

- Non et je suis triste, j'avais acheté une superbe robe noir et jaune, soupira-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Un peu mal à l'aise, Naruto se mit à expliquer la situation. Cette fille masquée, qui avait dit l'avoir accompagné elle et qu'il voulait retrouver.

- Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas de filles qui répondent à cette description, se désola Matsuri. Mais des yeux violets, ça ne courent pas les rues, si ça se trouve c'était des lentilles.

Naruto s'agrippa la tête à deux mains, complètement désespéré. Des lentilles ? Elle pouvait avoir les yeux de n'importe quelle couleur. Tout comme Tenshi ne devait pas être son vrai nom. Il remercia Matsuri et s'excusa du dérangement, ce à quoi elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

- Elle est si spéciale que ça ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte.

- C'est difficile à décrire, mais… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, depuis le départ de mon frère, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je te promets de te faire signe, si jamais je découvre qui c'est.

Le blond la remercia de nouveau et ressortit de la maison, tentant de découvrir qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse Tenshi.

Oo0oO

Dès son retour à la maison, Hinata demanda à sa meilleure amie si elle pouvait venir la voir, ayant quelque chose à lui dire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire par téléphone. Tenten arriva un peu avant treize heures, essoufflée après la course qu'elle avait fait. Le ton de la voix de son amie l'avait inquiétée et elle avait couru pour savoir se qui pouvait troubler autant la timide jeune fille. Ce fut Hanabi qui lui ouvrit, lui indiquant que sa sœur se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle la trouva assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés entre ses bras et le menton appuyé dessus. Sans attendre, la justicière amatrice alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise hier soir, gémit Hinata sans la regarder.

Après qu'elle lui ait tout expliqué, la jeune timide attendit que son amie parle. Mais celle-ci semblait complètement sous le choc devant cette révélation, se qui avait le don de faire encore plus paniquer la jeune fille.

- J'en reviens pas que ton père soit resté aussi calme, finit par lâcher Tenten.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi ? Tes hormones se sont réveillées avec Naruto, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais moi, si j'avais fait ça, je peux t'assurer que mon père m'aurait engueulé en l'apprenant.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, soupira Hinata en baissant la tête.

Son amie la regarda avec une lueur paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus, que d'avoir perdu sa virginité dans les toilettes de l'école, lors de la fête de Noël ?

- On ne s'est pas protégé.

Ah ben oui, se dit Tenten, ce n'était pas rien.

- Et ton père n'a pas crié lorsque tu lui as dit ça ?

- On est allé au CLSC pour que je prenne une pilule du lendemain, puis il a pris rendez-vous avec un médecin pour dans trois semaines.

- Si le test est positif, vas-tu aller voir Naruto pour lui faire part de la situation ?

Hinata se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas du tout se qu'elle ferait, si le test était positif.

- Comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face, quand on va reprendre les cours ? se contenta-t-elle de se demander à voix haute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Changement de camp**

Seize jours plus tard, soit le huit janvier, la jeune fille se rendit à l'école de reculons. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Naruto. Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et l'ignorer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, sourit-elle. Après tout il ignorait qu'elle était Tenshi. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser tranquille. Sur l'heure du dîner, Hinata se retrouva seule, son amie ayant dû aller voir un professeur pour lui poser des questions sur le cours. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers les toilettes du hall d'entrée, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose éclater sur sa tête. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et porta sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête. Une substance gluante coula entre ses doigts et en les reportant devant ses yeux, elle vit du jaune dégouter tranquillement. À peine se retournait-elle pour voir d'où cela venait, qu'elle s'en reçut trois autres. Son ventre, son cou et son épaule gauche encaissèrent le choc et par réflexe, la jeune persécutée releva les bras devant son visage. Si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage de ses persécuteurs, Hinata reconnut le rire de certaines filles à la botte de Sasuke. Ça ne prit même pas trois secondes, que d'autres personnes se joignirent aux réjouissances et elle tenta de s'enfuir.

- Sasuke, tu vas trop loin ! s'exclama soudainement une voix puissante.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, étonnée d'entendre Naruto se lever devant son meilleur ami, pour la protéger. La jeune fille descendit lentement ses bras et vit le blond marcher vers elle d'un pas calme. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et commença à lui essuyer le cou et les cheveux, là où elle avait été atteinte par les projectiles. Le rouge monta aux joues de la brunette, qui se sentait mal à l'aise des regards qu'on leur jetait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Naruto ? grogna Sasuke.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu vas trop loin, répondit simplement le blond. De l'eau, des œufs… Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? De la farine ? Les gâteau se font dans des moules aux dernières nouvelles.

Le brun bouillait de rage et Hinata le voyait bien. Jamais Naruto n'avait tenu tête à son meilleur ami, se tenant toujours à l'écart sans agir. Et le blond n'eut pas à se retourner, pour deviner la frustration de Sasuke.

- Tu devrais aller te changer, lui conseilla-t-il sans la regarder.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et rebroussa chemin pour aller chercher d'autres vêtements dans sa case. Malheureusement, elle croisa Tenten, qui s'emporta à la vue des habits sals de son amie. La justicière en herbe marcha d'un pas rapide et colérique jusqu'au brun, qu'elle ne se gêna pas à frapper au visage avec son poing. Sous la force du coup, la tête de Sasuke tourna et il trébucha sur le plancher. Scandalisées, Sakura et Ino s'approchèrent d'elle et la brune ne se gêna pas pour les frapper à leur tour. Leur brisant peut-être le nez au passage.

- Mademoiselle Morino ! s'écria une voix autoritaire.

Cette dernière se retourna d'un coup vers la directrice, paniquée d'avoir été surprise par celle-ci.

- Madame Senju, gémit presque Tenten.

Pendant que Tsunade s'approchait d'eux, Sasuke se releva doucement en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Morino allait payé, se réjouit-il.

- Mesdemoiselles Haruno et Yamanaka, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Morino, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous aussi, monsieur Uchiwa.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire et suivi les deux femmes. Hinata et Naruto les regardèrent s'éloigner, des émotions bien différentes les traversant. Pour la brune s'était de l'inquiétude pour son amie et pour le jeune homme, du désintéressement vis-à-vis de se qui pourrait bien arriver à Sasuke. Il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place, se dit-il, en s'éloignant du regroupement qui s'était formé dans le hall d'entrée. Hinata profita de l'agitation, pour aller chercher ses vêtements propres dans son casier et aller se changer. Le blond se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait quittée plus tôt, où l'attendaient tranquillement Gaara et Shikamaru. Ils discutaient tous les trois depuis un moment, quand Sasuke débarqua, rouge de colère. Sans pour autant l'ignorer, Naruto le regarda en silence, attendant de recevoir les foudres de son ami. Le roux sortit un livre de son sac, pendant que le troisième plaçait sa tête entre ses bras croisés, pour s'endormir sur la table.

- Faut qu'on parle, fit Sasuke en tentant de garder son calme.

- J'ai déjà tout dis, soupira le blond. Tu vas trop loin. Tu veux quoi ? Qu'Hinata fasse comme Sora l'an dernier et qu'elle fasse une tentative de suicide et se retrouve à l'hôpital ? Pour un mec qui veut rentrer dans la police, tu es puéril.

Rouge de rage, le brun l'attrapa par le col de son gilet et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- À quoi tu joues, Naruto ? Pourquoi prends-tu soudainement sa défense ? Tu veux te la faire ?

Le blond le repoussa violemment n'aimant pas ce que son ami inventait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, c'était bien le goût prononcé des aventures d'un soir du brun.

- Depuis le temps, je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne suis pas du genre à coucher sans sentiment, grogna Naruto. Si je la défends, c'est parce que je me sens encore coupable pour Sora. Si j'avais su que ça irait aussi loin, je t'aurais arrêté bien avant. Hinata ne t'a rien fait, en dehors d'être l'héritière de la _Byakugan Electronic_. Alors tes enfantillages, je vais les arrêter, que ça te plaise ou non.

Sasuke garda le silence un moment, tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme, avant de poursuivre se qu'il avait à dire.

- Par ta faute, je vais être suspendu de l'école pour une semaine.

- Juste ça ? fit innocemment le blond en reprenant place calmement sur le banc. La vieille est généreuse.

- Généreuse ? répéta le brun, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Tu mériterais plus, mais elle n'a pas assez de preuve pour te renvoyer complètement.

S'emportant, son meilleur ami l'attrapa de nouveau pour le frapper. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par la directrice.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, si vous n'êtes pas sorti de cette école dans cinq minutes, c'est deux semaines que vous serez suspendu.

Hors de lui, Sasuke laissa tomber son poing et poussa violemment le blond, avant de prendre la direction de son casier. En soupirant, Naruto reprit place à leur table et regarda ses deux amis, qui l'observaient en silence.

- Tu sais que tu viens de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ? fit Shikamaru en se redressant.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire, que tu approuves se qu'il fait ?

- Non, mais le provoquer ne va que faire empirer les choses.

- Je sais, soupira Naruto en regardant derrière ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour voir Hinata accompagner son amie jusqu'à l'entrée, ayant probablement été suspendue elle aussi. Tenten absente, la brunette serait de nouveau persécutée.

- Je vais prendre mes responsabilités, souffla le blond.

Si Shikamaru soupira à cette annonce, le roux se retourna vers son ami, ne comprenant pas se qu'il voulait dire par « responsabilité ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'aurais dû l'arrêter plus tôt et lui tenir tête l'an dernier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Gaara.

- Il va la protéger, répondit Shikamaru. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les cours ? Tu n'es pas dans le même groupe qu'elle.

Un air pensif se peigna sur le visage de son ami blond, qui ne semblait pas avoir pensé à ce détail. Puis il releva les yeux vers le brun, ceux-ci illuminé par une idée.

- Pas besoin de parler, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander, soupira Shikamaru en se recouchant sur la table.

Oo0oO

Comme insinué plus tôt, dès que la cloche sonna le début du premier cours de l'après-midi, le flemmard alla s'asseoir près d'Hinata, pour leur cours de français. En le voyant prendre place à sa gauche, la jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement. Sans lui porter attention, Shikamaru entoura ses livres de ses bras et y reposa sa tête pour dormir.

- Tant que tu me laisses dormir durant la théorie, je ne me plaindrai pas, fit-il sans la regarder.

La brune en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Shikamaru Nara venait-il s'asseoir près d'elle tout d'un coup ? La journée devenait de plus en plus étrange. Au moment de faire les équipes, l'adolescent se redressa et la regarda commencer son travail, seule. En temps normal, il se plaçait avec Sasuke, Gaara ou encore Shino, mais le premier n'était plus là et Hinata se retrouvait de nouveau seule.

- Puis-je faire le travail avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Pour la seconde fois du cours, la brune se retourna vers lui, d'un mouvement brusque d'étonnement. Il lui demandait de lui-même pour faire équipe avec elle ? Devant l'ouverture soudaine des yeux de l'adolescente, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de demande, comprit-il et sans attendre sa réponse, il décala sa chaise pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Cette soudaine collaboration aida la jeune fille sur certaines questions qui lui posaient problèmes et que le brun lui expliqua avec d'autres mots. Dès la fin du cours, ce dernier la quitta pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Hinata prit son temps pour ranger ses choses dans son cartable et ensuite elle se dirigea vers sa case pour changer de livres. Au moment de refermer la porte de son casier, elle découvrit Naruto adossé derrière celle-ci, provoquant chez la jeune fille un sursaut de surprise. Une main plaquée sur le cœur, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu as quel cours après ?

La brune le dévisagea un moment, avant de lui répondre calmement. Mathématiques ? Ça non plus, il n'avait pas cours avec elle, soupira-t-il au fond de lui-même. Pour sa part, il avait un cours d'anglais dans le local voisin. Ayant prévu le coup, Naruto avait pris ses livres d'avance et il proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à son local. Troisième surprises de la journée, ne pu s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille. Elle accepta, ne pouvant refuser de la compagnie, malgré que la présence du blond la mette mal à l'aise, au souvenir du bal de Noël. Arrivés dans le couloir du deuxième étage, entre les deux locaux, le jeune homme prit place au sol contre le mur et il invita l'adolescente à faire pareil.

- C'est tranquille ici, remarqua le blond. Ça fait changement du hall d'entrée, sourit-il.

La brune n'osa pas commenter, gênée et intimidée par Naruto. Sa présence la rassurait, tout en la mettant mal à l'aise, puisque la soirée du bal de Noël lui revenait continuellement à la mémoire. Devait-elle lui avouer ? Si elle le faisait, comment réagirait-il ? Après tout, il s'était à coup sûr rendu compte qu'elle était encore vierge à ce moment-là. Malgré se que lui avait dit Tenten, Hinata avait l'impression d'être une facile pour avoir eu sa première fois de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi elle garda le silence et se contenta d'écouter parler le blond, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son malaise. Mais en réalité, le jeune homme l'avait deviné. Il tentait de la détendre en enchaînant divers sujets pour la distraire. Au fond de lui, il avait peur que ce soit son lien avec Sasuke, qui rende l'adolescente inconfortable en sa présence. Mais il comptait bien gagner sa confiance et s'en faire une amie, pour rattraper ses erreurs passées.

Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Hinata eut la surprise de voir Naruto l'attendre à son casier, prêt à partir. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, clignant à plusieurs reprises des paupières, à la recherche de la raison pour que le blond soit là. Regardant autour de lui, il termina par apercevoir la jeune fille et il la salua de la main. C'était bel et bien elle qu'il attendait, comprit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à sa case. Le jeune homme se décolla pour la laisser ouvrir son cadenas et ranger ses choses.

- Comment était ton cours science ? s'enquit-il.

La brune s'arrêta dans son mouvement, ne comprenant vraiment pas cette soudaine attention à son égard. Mais elle répondit tout de même, ayant trouvé agréable de travailler de nouveau avec Shikamaru pour le laboratoire de chimie. Toutes les connaissances de cet adolescent flemmard la surprenaient de plus en plus. Il faisait tous les exercices pour la forme, mais dans le fond, il savait déjà quel résultat il allait obtenir. Cette remarque fit rire le blond, qui avait déjà fait cette constatation.

- Peu de personne est au courant, mais il suit des cours de niveau universitaire par correspondance, confia Naruto. Il prend de l'avance pour pouvoir finir plus rapidement son cheminement universitaire.

- Des cours de quoi ? demanda Hinata en enfilant son manteau, complètement intriguée.

- Science, physique, mathématiques et autres cours semblables. Il veut faire médecine, termina le blond en haussant les épaules.

Dès que le sac de cours fut sur les épaules de la brune, Naruto lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne réussit pas à retenir son froncement de sourcils.

- Juste au cas où il y aurait du monde, qui déciderait de s'en prendre à toi sur le trajet, avoua le blond.

Bien que mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle se sentit rassurée. Au point qu'elle trouva le trajet trop court et c'est donc à regret, qu'elle remercia Naruto avant de pénétrer dans sa maison.

Oo0oO

La semaine se déroula de la même façon. Naruto passait les pauses en sa compagnie et ses trois amis se relayaient durant les cours. Hinata était encore surprise d'être autant entouré durant toute la journée et encore plus quand venait le temps de rentrer. Le blond l'avait raccompagné les trois premiers jours de la semaine et comptait aussi le faire en ce jeudi soir, mais la jeune fille lui annonça que son père devait passer la prendre pour un rendez-vous. C'était ce soir qu'elle allait voir son médecin et savoir si elle était enceinte. Son amant d'un soir l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de son père, qu'il salua de la main avant de prendre la direction de chez lui.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hiashi en reprenant le volant.

- Hum, c'est Naruto.

- C'est lui le jeune homme qui t'a raccompagné toute la semaine ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Kô. Il vous a vu et m'en a fait part.

Après cette confession, le silence revient un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné le brise pour poser une autre question.

- C'est lui le garçon ?

- Hein ? fit Hinata en se tournant vers lui et sans comprendre.

- La cause de ce rendez-vous, répondit simplement Hiashi en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

La jeune fille détourna la tête en rougissant. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ?

- Lui en as-tu parlé ? poursuivit son père.

La brune ne sut quoi répondre. Avouer à son père, que Naruto ignorait que c'était elle la fille avec qui il avait couché le soir du bal, ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle irait lui dire que si le médecin lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle n'aurait jamais besoin de lui dire. Hinata se contenta de répondre par la négation et d'approfondir ce sujet. Hiashi devina que sa fille ne voulait pas s'épancher sur le sujet, alors il garda le silence durant le reste du trajet.

L'adolescente prit place dans la salle d'attente avec son père, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains et ses doigts. Hiashi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour lui insuffler du courage, attendant lui aussi d'avoir une réponse. L'idée de devenir grand-père ne lui déplaisait pas, malgré le jeune âge de sa fille, mais l'idée de devoir la déshériter l'embêtait. C'était en plein le genre de chose que les aînés de la famille attendaient qu'elle fasse, pour la sortir définitivement de l'héritage. Il aimait beaucoup trop sa fille aînée pour la déshériter et la connaissant, elle s'en voudrait à vie, s'il devait abandonner son poste de directeur de la _Byakugan Electronic_. Lorsqu'une infirmière vint la chercher, Hinata se tourna vers son père et ce dernier comprit le message. À son tour, il se leva et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau que l'infirmière leur ouvrit.

- Le docteur Yuhi viendra vous rejoindre dans quelques instants, leur annonça-t-elle.

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses doigts crispés par la peur et l'appréhension. Hiashi posa sa main droite sur celle de sa fille et la serra pour lui donner du courage. L'arrivée du docteur la crispa encore plus.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Kurenai Yuhi. Pardonnez l'attente, je suis à cinq mois de grossesse et je dois visiter les toilettes après chaque consultation, fit-elle en montrant son ventre.

L'adolescente jets un regard au ventre arrondi de la jeune femme et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête pour ça. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du docteur et détailla ses traits fins. De magnifiques yeux aux reflets rouges, qui dégageaient une chaleur presque rassurante et que ses longs cheveux corbeau encadraient en de multitudes de vague. Et son sourire. Naturel et rassurant.

- C'est donc pour un examen gynécologique et pour un test de grossesse, s'assura le docteur en lisant ses feuilles.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

- Bien, on va aller dans la pièce voisine, annonça doucement Kurenai. Je vais te donner une chemise et tu vas la revêtir après avoir tout enlevé. Je sais, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air intimidé d'Hinata, ce n'est pas confortable, mais c'est la procédure.

La brune hocha la tête en se levant, jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui lui sourit et suivi le docteur dans la pièce adjacente. Après lui avoir remis la chemise d'hôpital, Kurenai l'abandonna le temps qu'elle se change et revint avec son matériel stérilisé. La future mère lui demanda de s'allonger et de placer ses talons dans les étriers. L'adolescente s'exécuta en rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait subir cet examen et elle aurait préféré attendre encore un peu avant de le passer.

- Place tes mains sous ta poitrine pour me laisser ton ventre libre, lui demanda la jeune femme. Je m'excuse d'avance, ce n'est pas agréable et ça risque d'être inconfortable.

Hinata acquiesça et fixa ses yeux au plafond, pendant que le docteur lui introduisait un instrument pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Les sensations étaient à des kilomètres de celles qu'elle avait ressenties deux semaines plus tôt avec Naruto. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres durant les deux ou trois minutes que dura cet examen. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Kurenai lui demanda de s'asseoir.

- Je vais te laisser te rhabiller, ensuite je vais te donner un test de grossesse, que tu pourras aller faire à la toilette dans le couloir.

Le docteur sortit de la pièce et l'étudiante se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements. Elle pouvait entendre son père discuter avec Kurenai, qui affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et l'hymen avait bien cicatrisé. Hinata sortit à ce moment et la jeune femme lui remit la petite boîte qui contenait le test et la brune sortit dans le couloir. Dans la toilette, elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle lu les instructions sur l'emballage, puis l'ouvrit. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune envie d'uriner. L'adolescente dut donc boire un peu d'eau pour stimuler sa vessie. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle n'osa pas rejoindre son père et le docteur Yuhi. Que ferait-elle s'il était positif ? n'arrêtait-elle pas de se demander.

Ne voyant pas sa fille revenir, Hiashi s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir. Devant la porte de la toilette, il perçu des sanglots. Il devina le résultat. De l'autre côté du battant, Hinata était assise contre la porte, une main sur la bouche et le test dans l'autre, un petit plus sur l'écran. Elle sursauta, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et elle reconnu la voix de son père, qui lui demandait doucement de lui ouvrir. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et se redressa pour déverrouiller. Dès qu'il vit les yeux rouges de sa fille, Hiashi l'a pris dans ses bars en lui disant qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Dès que ses pleurs se furent calmés, ils retournèrent dans le bureau du médecin et lui remirent le test. Ils discutèrent tous les trois quelques minutes, puis Kurenai leur donna un autre rendez-vous pour dans un mois. Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence et l'adolescente gardait la tête baissée, ruminant de sombres pensées. Elle était fichue. Soit son père la déshéritait, soit il quittait l'entreprise familiale. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir faire ça, son père avait travaillé longtemps pour atteindre ce poste et elle s'en voudrait à vie s'il laissait tout tomber pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'aveu **

À leur arrivés, Hiashi demanda à leur majordome de préparer le souper et Hinata monta dans sa chambre après avoir demandé la permission d'inviter Tenten dans la soirée. Celle-ci, tellement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, arriva pendant qu'ils mangeaient et dut attendre qu'ils finissent pour aller dans la chambre d'Hinata. Mais à l'air triste de la Hyuuga, elle comprit immédiatement la situation. La Morino vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Tu vas en parler à Naruto demain ? s'enquit son amie.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas lui en parler à l'école, ni faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça va être trop dur et il va toute suite voir que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Et si tu l'appelais ce soir ?

- Je n'ai pas son numéro, souffla Hinata, gênée.

- Tu n'as pas son numéro ? s'étonna Tenten.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête. S'il l'avait raccompagné les trois derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient pas échangé leur numéro de cellulaire pour autant.

- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'Uzumaki dans le bottin téléphonique, fit Tenten.

Les deux adolescentes descendirent dans le salon et feuilletèrent l'annuaire. Il y en avait quand même quelques uns.

- Finalement, il a une grande famille, s'excusa son amie avec une petite moue contrite.

À ce moment-là, le père de la timide entra et leur demanda ce qu'elles faisaient.

- On cherchait le numéro de téléphone de Naruto, expliqua la Morino. Mais il y a cinq Uzumaki dans l'annuaire.

- Et je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle son père, soupira Hinata.

- Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il prit le bottin dans ses mains et se dirigea vers son bureau. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de prendre place sur un canapé. Hanabi vint les rejoindre, un livre de mathématiques dans les mains et demanda de l'aide à sa sœur. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, soit à l'approche de dix-neuf heures, Hiashi revint dans le salon, un bout de papier dans la main.

- C'était Namikaze M. qu'il fallait chercher, annonça-t-il.

- Namikaze ? répéta Tenten.

- Une longue histoire, mais en gros, ton Naruto porte le nom de sa mère, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

Celle-ci fut étonnée par cette nouvelle. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un dire que le père du blond était un Namikaze. Elle prit donc le bout de papier et observa la série de chiffre. Elle pouvait maintenant l'appeler, mais… Le courage l'avait complètement quitté. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Par où commencer ? C'est donc en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, qu'elle fixa les sept chiffres inscrits sur le papier.

- Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux, proposa Tenten en devinant les pensées de son amie.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste que j'ignore comment aborder le sujet.

- Et si tu lui demandais de passer ? proposa Hiashi, Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qui s'annonce par téléphone.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva pour aller prendre le combiné dans le séjour. Après avoir pris plusieurs respirations, elle composa le numéro et attendit en se mordant les lèvres. Mon dieu, comment allait-il réagir ? Mais avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, quelqu'un lui répondit.

- Oui allo ? fit une voix féminine.

- Hum… Bonsoir. Est-ce que… je pourrais parler à Naruto ?

- Un instant.

L'adolescente entendit la femme se déplacer et crier à son fils « Naruto, téléphone ! ». Quelques secondes après, la voix du blond résonnait à son oreille.

- Oui allo ?

- Hum… Naruto, c'est Hinata.

- Hinata ? Où as-tu eu mon numéro ?

- Hum…c'est compliqué. En fait je t'appelle parce que… parce que…

- Est-ce que ça va, Hinata ? Tu semble bizarre, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

La brune se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment commencer.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, finit-elle par dire.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire au téléphone.

Le blond fut mal à l'aise et ne su quoi lui répondre.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre à demain ? s'enquit-il.

- Non.

La brune entendit des murmures dans le combiné. Quelqu'un semblait parler à Naruto.

* Ça semble important, reconnu-t-elle Naruto.

* J'ai dis non, fit la voix de la mère de ce dernier. On est un soir d'école. Tu verras ton amie demain.

* Mais…

* Laisse-le y aller et punis-le s'il n'est pas rentré avant vingt-deux heures, proposa une troisième voix qu'Hinata devina être le père du jeune homme.

* Si tu n'as pas passé la porte à vingt-deux heures tapant, reprit la mère, tu ne pourras pas sortir durant un mois. Et je te préviens, c'est la porte et non la cour que tu dois avoir franchie avant vingt-deux heures. Ça m'est égale que tu sois en train de monter les marches à moins une, tes deux pieds doivent être dans la maison à vingt-deux heures.

La brune perçu un soupir de la part de Naruto, avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il arrivait. Elle raccrocha en soupirant à son tour, une partie de sa tension partie, mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait en grand, lorsque le blond arriverait. Tenten sortit du salon peu de temps après et elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage pour aller attendre dans la chambre de la timide.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto emprunta la voiture de son père pour s'y rendre plus rapidement. Il était inquiet, la voix d'Hinata semblait étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Avait-elle atteint sa limite ? Allait-elle faire comme Sora. Avait-elle de telles pensées négatives ? Il espérait que non. En quatre jours, le blond s'était attaché à elle. Il en était même assez étonné, mais sa timidité avait un certain charme, qui donnait envie de la protéger quand on apprenait à la connaître. Le trajet lui prit une dizaine de minutes et il se stationna derrière la BMW du père de la brune. En marchant vers le portique, le jeune homme se frotta nerveusement les mains sur son pantalons. Ce fut une gamine de quatorze ans qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- C'est toi Naruto ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

- Hum, oui.

- Grande sœur est dans sa chambre, dit-elle en le faisant entrer.

Lorsqu'il eut retiré ses souliers et son manteau, la petite sœur d'Hinata l'emmena devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'on lui en donna la permission.

- Ton invité est arrivé, annonça simplement Hanabi en laissant Naruto entrer.

Puis elle sortit. Naruto remarqua Tenten assise avec Hinata et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller ou mon père va me faire une scène, fit-elle en se levant.

Avant de franchir le cadre de la porte, la Morino posa une main sur l'épaule du blond sans le regarder et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il regarda le battant par-dessus son épaule quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur Hinata qui venait de se lever. L'adolescent pouvait percevoir sa nervosité par ses yeux baissés et le jeu de ses doigts. Et ça le rendait encore plus nerveux. La brune semblait hésiter et il se dut se contenir pour ne pas la brusquer. Malgré tout ce que son amie lui avait conseillé, Hinata ignorait par où commencer. Depuis le début, cru-t-elle l'entendre dire.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais… J'ignore comment le dire.

Oulà, ça semblait le concerner, appréhenda Naruto en avalant un peu difficilement sa salive. La jeune fille gardait les yeux rivés sur le plancher, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et se triturant les doigts. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par ce faire saigner, se dit le jeune homme. Puis sans rouvrir la bouche, Hinata contourna son lit et ouvrit sa penderie sous les yeux intrigués du blond. Elle en ressortit une housse transparente, contenant une longue robe de bal. Il quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître. Blanc violacé, la coupe… Tenshi ? Et il releva les yeux sur l'adolescente, imaginant le tout sur elle. La robe, le masque, les rallonges… Et les lentilles ! Mais oui. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Si elle y était allée sans, on l'aurait toute suite reconnu, puisque des yeux nacrés ça ne courraient pas les rues. La brune ne le regardait toujours pas et elle semblait encore plus stressée, si du moins c'était possible. Puis il se demanda pourquoi elle lui révélait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas cru bon le lui dire plus tôt, alors pourquoi… Et cette question lui noua l'estomac.

- Pourquoi me l'annonces-tu maintenant ? demanda-t-il lentement, se méfiant de la réponse.

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose, souffla-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

Le blond se crispa à cette annonce. Autre chose. Probablement quelque chose qu'elle avait appris dans la journée ou… À ce moment-là, une lumière s'alluma dans la tête de Naruto.

- C'était quel genre de rendez-vous que t'avais après l'école ? demanda-t-il, livide.

- Médical, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Le jeune homme se passa les mains dans les cheveux, en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Oh merde ! Elle était enceinte. Et puisqu'elle était encore vierge avant lui, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. L'impression que le monde lui tombait dessus, l'adolescent dut s'asseoir rapidement avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous lui.

- Et tu es…certaine ? hésita-t-il.

- Le médecin a dit qu'il est rare que le test soit erroné, lorsqu'il est positif. Et la pilule que j'ai pris le lendemain ne semble pas avoir empêché que je…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, gênée d'en dire plus. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise de parler de ce genre de chose.

- Tu… Tu comptes faire quoi ? s'enquit Naruto.

- On est contre l'avortement dans ma famille, confia-t-elle.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête, d'accord avec ce point. Ce petit être n'avait rien demandé après tout, c'était à eux d'assumer leur acte maintenant.

- Et ton père ?

- Ce n'est pas lui le problème, souffla douloureusement Hinata.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

- Que sais-tu de la famille Hyuuga ? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour, plus triste.

- Euh… Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il, pris de court.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par cette question. Elle était l'héritière de la _Byakugan Electronic_, mais en dehors de ça… Quelle autre particularité pouvait-il y avoir qui puisse l'attrister autant.

- Tous les membres de ma famille, excepté mon père, ma sœur et mon cousin, attendent que je fasse une bêtise pour obliger mon père à me déshériter, confia-t-elle finalement.

À cette annonce, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup sous la surprise. Déshériter ? Même dans sa propre famille, la brune se faisait constamment persécuter, comprit-il. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas craquer ? C'était hallucinant.

- Et ton père accepte ? Il va le faire ?

- Non, mais je refuse qu'il quitte l'entreprise à cause de moi. De plus, on avait convenu d'attendre qu'Hanabi atteigne sa majorité, avant d'annoncer que je renonçais à mes droits d'héritière. Je n'ai jamais voulu de l'entreprise, alors…

- Mais quand même, l'arrêta Naruto. Être à al rue en plus d'être enceinte…

- Mon père a déjà commencé à réfléchir à une situation, le coupa la jeune fille.

Mais quand même, se disait le blond. Cette situation était quelque chose de troublant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, sa sonnerie de téléphone se mit jouer. Une mélodie disco qu'il avait attribuée à sa mère. En regardant le réveille-matin de la brune, il remarqua qu'il était déjà vingt et une heures. Sa mère s'impatientait. Mais qu'il soit à l'heure ou non, maintenant ça ne changeait rien, il serait puni lorsqu'il annoncerait « ça » à ses parents.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

- C'est inutile, c'est ma mère qui doit m'appeler pour me signaler l'heure.

En soupirant, il se penchant sur le bureau de la brune et attrapa de quoi pour écrire. Hinata le regarda faire sans rien dire, se demandant ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le blond lui tendit le papier en se levant.

- C'est mon numéro de cellulaire, avoua-t-il. Appelles si tu as besoin de parler. Si je ne rentre pas toute suite, ma mère va m'étriper.

Elle acquiesça et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée en silence. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Hinata le regarda par la fenêtre à côté de la porte. Il semblait perturbé par cette annonce. En plus de détruire sa propre vie, et peut-être même celle de son père et de sa sœur, elle détruisait celle de Naruto. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Naruto ne se dépêcha pas pour rentrer et même lorsqu'il fut dans la cour, il resta dans la voiture à regarder le volant. Il commençait à réaliser la situation. Qu'Hinata soit Tenshi, il pouvait l'assimiler sans trop de difficulté. C'était un peu surprenant de sa part, mais si pour une fois elle avait eu envie de vivre pleinement sa vie, il n'allait pas la juger. Sauf que réaliser qu'elle était tombée enceinte cette nuit-là… C'était plus dur à digérer. S'il avait su que la soirée se terminerait ainsi, pour une fois il aurait pris la précaution d'emmener un préservatif. Mais vu que ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des aventures d'un soir… La preuve, dès le lendemain, il avait essayé de la trouver. Il avait ressenti une connexion avec elle. Et c'était la même chose avec Hinata, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. En soupirant un bon coup, le blond se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture, les vingt-deux heures dépassées depuis déjà quelques minutes. Et comme de raison, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte, mais on air fâché disparu rapidement en voyant l'air préoccupé qu'il arborait. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois assis dans la cuisine, Naruto expliqua la situation. Et c'est un gros silence qui lui répondit. Puis une claque derrière la tête, gracieuseté de sa mère, pendant que son père se massait le front.

- Non mais, tu ne sais pas se que c'est des préservatif ? l'attaqua-t-elle.

- En allant au bal, je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver, se défendit l'adolescent. Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon.

- Ben là, je commence à me le demander, rétorqua Kushina.

- Et comment elle s'appelle ? demanda soudainement Minato.

Devant son mutisme, ses parents craignirent le pire.

- Hinata Hyuuga, souffla-t-il finalement.

Gros blanc. Le blond n'osa même pas relever la tête pour leur expression. Ils devaient être scandalisés. Après tout, c'était l'héritière de la _Byakugan Electronic_.

- Parce qu'en plus, il fallait que tu choisisses une héritière, soupira désespérément sa mère.

- C'était difficile de savoir, elle portait un masque, avoua-t-il.

Oo0oO

À son réveiller le lendemain, Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir dormi tout au plus une heure et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il se leva à sept heures. Quinze minutes sous la douche et il allait prendre son déjeuner dans la cuisine. Seul. Ses parents quittaient la maison à six heures et demie pour son père et six heures quarante-cinq pour sa mère. Minato travaillait comme publiciste et Kushina était assistante dans une grande pâtisserie de la ville. _Le tourbillon sucré_ appartenait à la famille Akimichi, dont le fils était le meilleur ami de Shikamaru et avec qui le blond s'entendait à merveille. L'adolescent mâchait paresseusement sa tartine de confiture, quand son cellulaire se mit soudainement à vibrer sur la table. Il le prit donc en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de recevoir un message aussi tôt le matin.

« Je ne serai pas à l'école aujourd'hui, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Hinata. »

Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens du message. Elle voulait probablement éviter de l'inquiéter. L'envie de retourner dormir le prit, mais il prit sur lui et termina de se préparer. En regardant de nouveau son téléphone, il se demanda se qu'il devait lui répondre. Et durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école, il se posa la question. Au final, il décida de lui dire qu'il passerait la voir après les cours, et ce, malgré qu'il doit interdit de sortie. De toute façon, ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant dix-sept heures, alors il aurait quarante-cinq minutes pour aller la voir.

Les premières heures de cours passèrent sans que les trois amis ne lui posent de questions, sachant pertinemment qu'il leur parlerait dès qu'il serait prêt. Soit durant l'heure du midi. Tous les quatre, ils se prirent des sandwichs à la cafétéria, puis ils prirent la direction du stationnement pour aller manger dans la voiture de Gaara. Ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, mais quand l'un d'eux avait besoin de se confier, c'était le meilleur endroit où aller.

- Donc, commença Shikamaru en prenant place à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Tu nous racontes se qui te préoccupe ? demanda Gaara en fermant la portière conducteur.

Et c'était parti. Le blond raconta se qui c'était passé au bal de Noël et se qu'Hinata lui avait annoncé la veille. Gaara s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, Shino recracha partiellement sa gorgée dos sur le dos du dossier de Naruto et Shikamaru se cogna la tête au plafond en sursautant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, confia Shino. Que tu ais couché avec Hinata et qu'elle soit enceinte, ou que tu ais eu une aventure dans les toilettes de l'école avec une fille que tu ne connaissais pas.

- La deuxième, fit le roux.

Shikamaru approuva sa réponse. Naruto se retourna vers l'arrière pour regarder les deux bruns.

- On s'en fout de ce qui choque le plus, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin de conseils.

- D'abord, calme toi, lui intima Shikamaru. On réfléchit et on prend de meilleures décisions avec la tête posée. Ensuite, il faut que tu regardes ta relation avec Hinata. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? De l'amitié, de l'amour, une attirance physique ?

- Éliminons la dernière, déclara Shino. On sait que les deux seules filles avec qui il a couché, il y avait plus qu'une attirance physique.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Gaara. Te connaissant, si tu as couché avec Hinata sans savoir qui elle était, c'est que tu as senti une connexion avec elle.

- De quoi vous discutiez, demanda Shikamaru, avant que vous…

- De Nagato, confia le blond en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Pour avoir rencontré Naruto au début du primaire pour le Nara et la fin pour l'Aburame, ceux-ci avait connu l'aîné Uzumaki. Mais pour ce qui était du roux, Naruto lui en avait parlé que deux mois après l'avoir rencontré, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches pour ce genre de confession. Le blond ne parlait jamais de son frère, et ce, même si la personne le connaissait avant sa mort. Après cinq ans, c'était toujours douloureux pour lui de parler de son frère.

- Minute papillon, fit Shikamaru. Tu as parlé de Nagato avec une fille que tu venais de rencontrer ?

- Alors que tu as mis plusieurs semaines pour en parler à Gaara ? ajouta Shino.

- Et que même Suigetsu, Juugo ou encore Kimimaro ne savent même pas que tu as eu un frère aîné, compléta ce dernier.

- C'est venu naturellement, avoua Naruto.

Ça et le fait qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire, deux ans plus tôt.

- J'en conclu que la connexion est plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais, s'étonna Shikamaru.

- Peut-être que malgré ça, poursuivit l'autre brun, d'ici deux mois…

- Vous auriez fini ensemble, termina Gaara.

Un autre gros silence s'installa. Naruto appuya sa tête contre l'appuie-tête, les yeux fermés, et tentant d'imaginer la chose. Si Hinata ne lui avait rien révélé, est-ce qu'au fil du temps il aurait fini par en tomber amoureux ? Qui sait ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour le savoir. Inconsciemment, le blond attrapa son cellulaire et regarda le message que la brune lui avait envoyé le matin même. Il devait avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué durant la pause du matin.

- Peut-être bien, soupira-t-il. Sauf que… Il y a autre chose. Si sa grossesse s'apprend, des gens de sa famille vont obliger son père à la déshériter.

- Donc, si ça s'apprend, elle va être à la rue, comprit Gaara.

- Mais si c'est arrivé fin décembre, son ventre va commencer à grossir dans deux mois, calcula rapidement Shikamaru. Et vu le genre de vêtements qu'elle porte habituellement, elle devrait réussir à le cacher jusqu'à cinq mois. Soit le mois de mai.

- Et sinon, je suis sûr que tes parents vont accepter de l'accueillir, répliqua Shino. Après tout, c'est toi le père.

Le reste du repas se passa avec des conseils pour le futur père, sous quelques moqueries gentilles.

Oo0oO

Durant son dernier cours, Naruto regardait sans cesse l'horloge, appréhendant et attendant impatiemment la fin. Il avait hâte d'aller voir Hinata, mais il appréhendait aussi ce second tête-à-tête, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parleraient. Elle n'était qu'à trois semaines, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Et à son désespoir, le trajet fut bien trop court à son goût. Le blond passa une main sur sa nuque et osa enfin sonner. Ce fut un homme dans la trentaine qui lui ouvrit et Naruto hésita. C'était qui ? Il avait un air de ressemblance avec la famille Hyuuga, mais il ne l'avait pas vu la veille.

- Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Je suis venu voir Hinata, répondit Naruto.

- Veuillez entrer, l'invita-t-il en se décalant sur le côté. Mademoiselle Hinata est dans le salon.

L'homme le mena à la dites pièce et l'abandonna. Gêné, le blond entra doucement, cherchant du regard la jeune fille. Au premier coup d'œil, il ne la vit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance un peu plus et la découvre endormie sur l'un des canapés. Une grosse couverture la couvrait jusqu'au menton, un livre refermé sous sa main gauche. L'adolescent s'agenouilla devant elle et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à l'admirer. Il détailla chacun de ses traits, passant de sa frange qui cachait son front et dévoilait les paupières closes, qui étaient soulignées par de longs cils corbeau. Ceux-ci surplombaient ses pommettes légèrement rosées, qui encadraient son petit nez délicat d'où s'échappait doucement son souffle régulier. Et finalement, les yeux de Naruto atterrirent sur les fines lèvres de la brune. Un rose tendre aux allures sucrées. Inconsciemment, il se passa la langue sur ses propres lèvres, le souvenir de leur douceur encore en tête. Les baisés qu'ils avaient échangés au bal avaient été électrisants et il dut s'avouer qu'il avait de l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais l'entrée de l'homme de tantôt l'en empêcha. Le blond remarqua le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains et ce qu'il contenait. Une théière et deux tasses.

- Un thé à la cannelle, monsieur, annonça-t-il en le déposant sur la table basse.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que l'homme repartait. Un faible gémissement le fit reporter son attention sur la jeune fille, dont les paupières papillonnaient doucement. Lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle, Hinata fronça un peu les sourcils, un peu perdue par sa présence.

- Naruto ? fit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'avais dis que je passerais après les cours, lui rappela-t-il en sortant son cellulaire.

La brune mit quelques secondes à replacer ses esprits et Naruto en profita pour prendre place sur le fauteuil à côté. Elle était mignonne avec cet air endormi sur le visage, pensa-t-il. Et il en sursauta presque, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Les gars n'avaient pas complètement tord, il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux d'elle et la grossesse n'y était pour rien.

- Kô est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Qui ?

- Kô, notre majordome, ajouta la jeune fille en montrant le service à thé.

- Vous avez un majordome ? s'étonna Naruto.

- On est la famille principale, expliqua Hinata avec une petite gêne, donc… Les membres plus éloignés sont à notre service.

- Membres plus éloignés ? répéta le jeune homme.

L'adolescente se mordit les lèvres, encore plus gênée. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Maintenant, il allait la trouver prétentieuse.

- Kô est un cousin éloigné, avoua-t-elle.

Ça expliquait l'air de famille, se dit le blond. Mais il devait avouer que c'était étrange comme pratique. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Hinata remplit les deux tasses et lui en donna une avant de boire une gorgée dans la deuxième.

- Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit-il finalement.

- Mieux qu'à mon réveille ce matin, sourit timidement la jeune fille.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, commença Naruto légèrement mal à l'aise, mais… J'ai parlé de tout ça avec Gaara, Shino et Shikamaru. De toute façon, ils voyaient que quelque chose me travaillait, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

La brune ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer l'intérieur de sa tasse. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ses trois amis n'étaient pas du genre à divulguer un secret. Mais plus ils en parlaient et plus ça rendait la chose réelle. Elle ne le réalisait toujours pas et tentait de faire comme si c'était un cauchemar. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Tu sais, si ton père ne trouve pas de solution pour ce… déshéritage, je suis sûr que mes parents accepteront de t'accueillir, proposa finalement Naruto.

Cette proposition prit la brune par surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il veuille s'impliquer autant. Oui il était le père, mais il aurait très bien pu décider de ne pas vouloir être dans la vie de cet enfant.

- Je leur ai dit hier lorsque je suis rentré, poursuivit-il. Ma mère m'a hurlé dessus. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, elle m'engueule pour un bas qui traine, de la musique un peu trop forte, parce que je passe plus de quinze minutes sous la douche…

Hinata tourna la tête pour regarder le blond, qui regardait par la fenêtre tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé avec une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas le thé, mais se forçait par politesse. Et il parlait par nervosité aussi. Quand il ne savait plus quoi dire, il se mettait à dire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Et la toute suite, c'était sa mère qui lui hurlait dessus qui monopolisait sa tête.

- Je parle trop, toussa-t-il en se dandinant légèrement dans son siège.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, avant que la jeune fille ne soit parcourue par l'hilarité. Le blond se retourna vers elle, surpris par son rire cristallin. Hinata tenta de se contenir en mettant une main devant sa bouche, mais rien n'y fit. Voir Naruto avouer tous ces trucs personnels, voir gênants, pour ensuite se dire à lui-même qu'il parlait trop… Elle trouvait ça drôle. La brune s'excusa en retrouvant son calme, ne remarquant pas le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme. Le silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux adolescents n'en ressentis de malaise. Au contraire, il était confortable. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de cellulaire du blond ne se mette à jouer.

- Je suis mort, grimaça le blond en regardant l'écran. Maman ? répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

* Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu es, alors que tu es puni ? hurla sa mère, à tel point qu'Hinata l'entendit à merveille.

- Chez Hinata, avoua Naruto avec une petite voix.

* Ramène tes fesses immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas voir ta punition monter à deux mois !

L'adolescent raccrocha en soupira laconiquement, avant de s'excusa à Hinata. Il lui promit de l'appeler plus tard et il s'éclipsa en vitesse. La jeune fille le regarda partir aux pas de course via la fenêtre, un sourire sur les lèvres. La grossesse serait moins difficile, si Naruto la soutenait.

Oo0oO

Durant la fin de semaine, Naruto appela régulièrement la brune, voulant s'assurer que tout allait. Il fallu qu'Hiashi lui fasse remarquer que sa fille n'en était qu'à un mois et que par conséquent, elle n'avait pas encore de symptôme. Mais dans le fond, le père fut heureux que ce soit lui qui ait mis sa fille enceinte, puisqu'il semblait être un bon gars et il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir créer quelque chose avec Hinata. Mais le retour à l'école le lundi suivant stressa la brunette. Ils n'en parleraient jamais à l'école, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender que quelqu'un ne le découvre et ne l'attaque ensuite avec ça. Tenten lui avait même proposé de passer la chercher pour lui donner un peu de courage. Chose qui lui fit grandement plaisir. Elles parlèrent de la semaine de punition qu'avait vécue la Morino et toutes les remontrances que son père lui faisait dès qu'il la croisait. Ce qui voulait dire souvent, puisqu'Ibiki avait décidé d'emmener sa fille avec lui pour des entraînements intensifs, qui la laissèrent complètement lessivée et courbaturée en rentrant le soir. Elle y penserait à deux fois avant de se faire renvoyer de l'école.

En entrant dans le hall de l'école, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elles et les deux brunes remarquèrent Sasuke encadré par Sakura et Ino. Avec Tenten et Naruto, plus personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle, mais Hinata devinait que plusieurs langues parlaient dans son dos, espérant la voir s'isoler pour enfin pouvoir l'attaquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son casier, le blond vient la rejoindre rapidement. Il se trouvait un brin collant, mais au vu de la situation, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien durant la grossesse. Et ce fut ainsi toute la semaine et celles qui suivirent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La découverte**

Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Naruto et Hinata sortirent tous les deux à quelques reprises, pour leur permettre de se connaître plus et de tisser un lien avant l'arrivé du bébé. Les parents du blond invitèrent Hiashi et ses filles à venir manger un midi, et deux semaines plus tard, c'était lui qui invitait la famille Uzumaki. Ensuite, il y eut la St-Valentin, et Naruto tenta de lui préparer un petit quelque chose, même si le quatorze tombait un mercredi. Il l'invita donc chez lui après les cours et lui prépara le souper. Ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement un couple, mais ils le devenaient tranquillement pas vite. À tel point, que des rumeurs commençaient à courir sur eux, mais le blond décida de ne pas y prêter attention et de laisser les choses se faire. À quoi bon brusquer les choses et tout précipiter ? Ce n'était pas parce que dans quelques mois ils deviendraient parents, qu'ils devaient aller trop vite dans leur relation. Naruto voulait des bonnes bases solides pour leur enfant. Il voulait que ça marche et Hinata en était étonnée, mais heureuse. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui devant toutes ses petites attentions. Et ce fut le cas, quand à l'arrivée de la semaine de relâche en mars, il passa la voir à la fin de son cours de piano.

Comme tous les dimanches matins, son professeur de piano venait lui donner une leçon de deux heures et Naruto arriva un peu avant onze heures pour l'écouter au-travers de la porte. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à la table pour le dîner, le blond remarqua que quelque chose tracassait la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hinata ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh non, rien, se força-t-elle à sourire. C'est juste que je dois me rendre seule à mon rendez-vous médical demain, puisque mon père travaille.

- Hum, si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner.

La brune releva sur lui des yeux surpris. L'accompagner ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas, lui assura le blond.

Un timide sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, ce qui ravi Naruto. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique lorsqu'elle rayonnait.

- Donne-moi l'heure et je passerai te chercher, poursuivit-il.

- C'est à trente minutes d'ici.

- J'emprunterai la voiture de ma mère, déclara le jeune homme. Je peux bien la déposer au travail et retourner la chercher après.

- C'est à onze heures.

- Alors je serai ici à dix, sourit-il.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas en discutant de chose et d'autre, puis un peu avant quinze heures, le blond dut rentrer à la maison. Ayant promis à son père d'être présent pour arranger la chambre d'ami en prévision de l'emménagement d'Hinata et l'arrivé du bébé. En plus de la chambre, ils devaient faire le ménage du grenier pour trouver les vieux trucs de bébé que sa mère y avait rangé. À son arrivé, il trouva son père dans le salon, assemblant une bibliothèque pour la brune. La chambre d'ami n'avait été utilisé que lorsque ses cousines venaient passer quelques jours durant l'été et elle ne comportait qu'un lit double et un bureau de rangement. Ils avaient donc installé une commode et un bureau de travail les semaines précédentes et la bibliothèque était le dernier ajout, avant ceux pour le bébé, pour qu'Hinata se sente chez elle.

- Te voilà, Naruto, fit Kushina en descendant de l'étage. Viens prendre cette boîte, pendant que je retourne au grenier.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et rejoignit son père pour dépaqueter le contenu de la boîte. Biberons, tétines, jouets en plastiques, haut-parleur pour la chambre du bébé… Tout le matériel de base. Sa mère revient avec deux poches de linge pour bébé et jeune enfant.

- Nettoie chaque objet, pendant que je trie vos vieux vêtements à Nagato et toi.

- Je crois qu'un tour dans la laveuse ne leur feront pas de mal, fit le blond en fronçant les yeux.

Kushina regarda de plus près et senti un petit gilet, et grimaça. Seize années dans un sac rangé au grenier, avaient donné une odeur de renfermé aux vêtements. Elle attrapa donc les deux sacs et se déplaça dans la salle de bain. Naruto lava tranquillement chaque objet qu'il avait trouvé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étincellent de propreté, puis aida son père à monter la bibliothèque dans la chambre d'ami. Le cadet avait constaté que les couleurs de la pièce ne seraient pas à refaire, puisque les murs étaient d'un doux bleu ciel, les rideaux et le couvre-lit d'un violet sombre, et les meubles en vernis noir. La seule différence avec celle d'Hinata était les murs qui chez elle, étaient blancs. En entrant dans la pièce, le lit trônait au centre du mur à droite, une fenêtre et la commode contre le mur en face de la porte, le bureau de travail en face du lit et le bureau de rangement à gauche de l'entrée. C'est seulement après le souper, que Naruto parla du rendez-vous médical d'Hinata et qu'il aurait besoin de la voiture pour l'accompagner.

- Et moi, je vais travailler comment ? demanda Kushina.

- Je t'y emmène et je retourne te chercher plus tard, proposa son fils.

Sa mère soupira, puis accepta. Son bébé vieillissait et prenait ses propres décisions, tout en assumant ses actes. Comme le temps passait vite, se dit-elle.

Oo0oO

Comme promis, Naruto arriva chez Hinata à dix heures et lui envoya un message texte pour la prévenir. L'adolescente sortit vêtue d'un manteau blanc, mais pas celui qu'elle portait à l'école bien sûr, d'une écharpe, de gants et d'un bonnet violets. Le blond la trouva mignonne dans cet ensemble et il fut heureux de la voir. Ce qui le troubla un peu. Deux mois et demi qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble et l'adolescent avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et qu'elle prit place à sa droite. Il lui fit un grand sourire et redémarra. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent que très peu de paroles, ce qui donna le temps au futur père de stresser. Il n'avait pas réalisé en proposant de l'accompagner, qu'il allait assister au rendez-vous. Chose assez gênante au final, réalisait-il. Mais il comptait assumer jusqu'au bout et de former un vrai couple avec Hinata, dès qu'ils se sentiraient près. Il se stationna à une rue de la clinique et ils marchèrent calmement, ayant quinze minutes d'avance. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps avant d'être reçu. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que le médecin de la brune était enceinte.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Yuhi, se présenta-t-elle au blond. Vous devez être le père.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête et il prit place devant le bureau. Hinata l'imita en prenant place à sa droite. Pendant les premières minutes, Kurenai discuta un peu avec la jeune fille pour voir comment c'était passé le dernier mois. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle les invita à la suivre dans la pièce adjacente. Le blond fut étonné d'être invité à assister à la suite, mais il leur emboîta le pas sans rien dire. Le docteur fit asseoir sa patiente sur la table et demanda au jeune homme de se placer à ses côtés.

- Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'y aura pas besoin d'enfiler la petite jaquette, sourit la jeune femme pour Hinata. Aujourd'hui, je vais tâter votre abdomen et on verra ensuite si on peut entendre son cœur, expliqua-t-elle.

Naruto se sentit tout drôle à cette annonce. Entendre son cœur ? De son côté, l'adolescente acquiesça et s'adossa au dossier incliné. Elle rougit légèrement lorsque le docteur lui remonta son pull pour tâter son ventre sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant que tout allait bien, puis sortit la machine pour faire l'écographie. Hinata sursauta lorsque Kurenai lui appliqua le gel sur le ventre. C'était très froid. Le médecin fit glisser l'appareil à la recherche de quelque chose en regardant sur l'écran. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, constatèrent les deux adolescents. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque l'appareil glissa vers le flanc gauche de la jeune fille, un son se fit entendre. La brune tourna brusquement la tête vers son docteur, qui lui fit un beau sourire.

- C'est son cœur qu'on entend ? demanda Naruto, tout abasourdit.

- Et oui, sourit Kurenai. Il n'est pas très fort, mais il est bien là. Il est encore trop petit pour l'apercevoir par contre.

Le blond se pencha vers la machine pour mieux entendre les battements, puis regarda Hinata. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et une main plaquée sur la bouche, regardant l'écran. Dans un premier temps, Naruto paniqua, mais il constata ensuite à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'était en fait qu'émue. Le trop plein d'émotion en entendant les battements de cœur du bébé l'avait bouleversée et l'adolescent était dans le même état qu'elle. C'était leur enfant qui grandissait et qui devenait de plus en plus réel de jour en jour. Après avoir nettoyée le gel, Kurenai leur proposa de retourner à son bureau pour finir. Et une question particulièrement gênante fut posée.

- Bien, commença le médecin. Pour finir j'aimerais savoir comment cela ce passe sur le plan sexuel.

Les deux futurs parents devinrent rouges à cette question. Que voulait-elle savoir ?

- Hum… Pardon ? fit Naruto en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

- Je veux savoir si vous continuez d'avoir des rapports sexuels, expliqua Kurenai. Bien des jeunes couples arrêtent, car ils craignent de blesser le bébé. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas, au contraire. Les mères ont des montées d'hormone qui jouent sur leurs émotions, mais aussi sur leur libido et il ne faut pas la brimer. Plus les semaines vont passer, plus le besoin sexuel va se faire ressentir.

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de chercher une meilleure position, gênée par les paroles de son médecin. Elles n'avaient pas encore abordée le sujet avant et l'adolescente se demandait si la présence de Naruto n'avait pas encouragé son médecin à l'aborder. Ce qui était encore plus gênant.

- À vos réactions, je devine que ce n'est pas le cas et je ne vous blâmerez pas, peu importe les raisons de cette abstinence. Je veux seulement que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre dans les prochaines semaines et que vous ne paniquiez pas devant des réactions physiques à certaine chose.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux de la tête. Ils comprenaient, mais ils en étaient mal à l'aise, car leur relation n'avait pas encore atteint cette étape. Oui, ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, mais les circonstances étaient très différentes. Lorsque tout fut dit, Kurenai prévint sa patiente qu'elle ne pourrait plus la suivre durant les prochains mois, tombant en congé de maternité dans une semaine. Sa collègue était très compétente, elle avait déjà un enfant et c'était elle qui suivait sa propre grossesse.

- Mais je peux être présente durant les dernières semaines si vous le souhaitez, proposa la jeune femme. J'aurai déjà accouché et m'en serai rétablie.

- J'avoue que ça me rassurerait, confessa Hinata.

- Bien. Alors bonne grossesse, leur souhaita-t-elle en leur serrant la main à chacun.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent en la remerciant et quittèrent le bureau en silence. Toujours gênés par la dernière question du docteur, ils n'osèrent pas parler durant le trajet de retour. Arrivés chez Hinata, ils restèrent un moment dans la voiture sans parler, ni se regarder. Puis Naruto prit la parole.

- Prenons les choses un jour à la fois, déclara-t-il. Si on précipite les choses…

- Ça va Naruto, l'arrêta la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle nous en parle, c'est son travail.

- Il faut juste qu'on puisse en parler normalement, acquiesça le blond.

Un autre silence s'installa. Naruto pianota doucement sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la maison d'Hinata, pendant que celle-ci se mordillait l'ongle du pouce. Parler de sexe naturellement ? Il faudrait déjà qu'ils osent s'embrasser. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, quand une Nissan noire vint se stationner à leur gauche. La jeune fille reconnu immédiatement son cousin et celui-ci avait un air dur sur le visage. Au regard qu'il jeta au blond, la Hyuuga le remercia et sortit rapidement de la voiture. L'adolescent ne partit pas toute suite, mais il comprit rapidement que pour sa survie il le devait. Voir la brune plaquer ses deux mains sur le torse de son cousin, montrait que Neji avait l'intention de lui refaire le portrait.

- Neji, s'il te plaît, allons discuter à l'intérieur, le supplia-t-elle.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu…

- S'il te plaît, Neji !

Il céda devant l'air suppliant de sa petite sœur de cœur et tourna les talons pour regagner l'entrée de la maison. Mais dès que la porte se fut refermée :

- Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu t'es fait mettre enceinte et en plus tu traines avec ce pauvre type !

- Ben… C'est le père, tenta la jeune fille.

- Et en plus tu ne me dis rien ! poursuivit le jeune homme sans l'écouter. Il a fallu qu'Hanabi s'échappe pour que je l'apprenne.

- C'est que…

- Je croyais qu'on était proche ! perdit-il son sang froid.

- Et on l'est ! cria à son tour Hinata. C'est juste que je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à garder ton sang froid si tu l'apprenais. Et si Naruto n'avait pas été dans sa voiture, tu l'aurais frappé. Ce n'est pas le salop que tu t'imagines, il compte m'aider et être présent durant la grossesse et après.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que le vieux Takiro va dire ?

- Je vais tenir ça secret le plus longtemps possible et après j'irai vivre chez Naruto, révéla la jeune fille.

- Pardon ? fit Neji, croyant avoir mal entendu. Tu peux me répéter ça ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Elle savait que son cousin le prendrait mal. Il l'avait toujours protégé et épaulé comme le grand frère qu'il aurait pu être, si sa mère avait pu avoir d'autres enfants. Étant proches de ses deux cousines, Neji avait joué ce rôle naturellement avec elles.

- Ses parents ont accepté de m'accueillir, lorsque mon père sera obligé de me mettre dehors, expliqua-t-elle sans relever la tête. Ils ont même commencé à réaménager leur chambre d'ami. D'ici un mois ou deux, ça deviendra apparent et je vais déménager chez eux. Kushina et Minato sont très gentils et Naruto va être un très bon père et un merveilleux petit-ami, quand on sera prêts à rendre ça officiel. Alors j'aimerais que tu respectes mes choix, poursuivit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je ne te demande pas de les accepter, juste de les respecter, le supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos en se frottant le visage d'une main. Même respecter était trop demandé. Un gars lui avait pris sa virginité lors du bal. Bal où il était présent et où il n'avait rien vu venir. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu danser avec ce blond, il avait voulu intervenir, mais Tenten l'en avait dissuadé, lui disant qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Il l'avait écouté. Mais lorsqu'elle avait disparu du gymnase, il avait paniqué. Ils l'avaient longuement cherché, pour finalement l'attendre dans l'entrée. Malgré qu'elle ait l'air essoufflée et troublée, il avait décidé de lui faire confiance et de ne pas insister. Malheureusement, Hinata avait trahi cette confiance en lui cachant sa grossesse.

- C'est difficile de respecter tes choix, quand c'est ceux-ci qui t'ont mis dans cette situation, avoua-t-il finalement en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

- Tu ne connais pas Naruto, souffla sa cousine. Avant même que je ne lui annonce, il a pris ma défense contre son meilleur ami. Depuis, il passe toutes ses pauses avec moi, et trois de ses amis durant les cours. Ils ont tous les quatre tournés le dos à Sasuke et ceux qui me persécutaient. Alors, s'il te plaît Neji, laisse-lui une chance.

Il la regarda longuement, puis soupira un bon coup.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? comprit-il.

- Presque, mais ça ne saurait tarder, confia-t-elle avec un petite sourire.

Son cousin ferma les yeux un instant en secouant la tête.

- J'essaierai, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et les larmes aux yeux, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Oo0oO

Deux semaines plus tard, le vendredi après les cours, Naruto raccompagna la brune comme tous les soirs et resta un moment. À la différence des autres soirs, Hinata devait se préparer pour une réception organisée pour un gala de charité. Toute la famille Hyuuga y allait, tout comme les familles Uchiwa, Haruno, Yamanaka, Inuzuka et Tsuchi. Et malheureusement, n'étant pas fiancé, le blond ne pouvait l'accompagner. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait dans la famille Hyuuga. Mais il comptait rester avec elle jusqu'à son départ. Il l'attendit dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, puis il la regarda se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle ne fit rien de compliqué et elle resta naturelle. Un peu de crayon noir autour de ses yeux, du mascara sur ses cils et un gloss rose clair sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille ne fit que rehausser ses traits déjà magnifiques. Ensuite, elle sécha ses cheveux en les bouclant légèrement, pour qu'ils cascadent doucement sur ses épaules et son dos. La brune termina par un dernier tour dans sa salle de bain attenante et revint vêtue d'une courte robe noire à fines bretelles, ceinturée au niveau de la poitrine et retombant avec fluidité jusqu'à ses genoux. S'il l'avait trouvé magnifique au bal de Noël, cette fois-ci Naruto la trouvait tout simplement époustouflante.

- Tu peux m'aider à la fermer ? lui demanda timidement Hinata.

Naruto se gifla mentalement pour retrouver ses esprits. La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et passa ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche pour lui libérer l'attache. Le blond s'essuya d'abord les mains sur son pantalon, les trouvant particulièrement moite, puis remonta la fermeture éclaire. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur sa nuque et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour réfréner son envie d'y déposer un baisé.

- Et voilà, fit-il en agrafant le haut.

- Merci, sourit Hinata en lui refaisant face.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent en silence et Naruto succomba à la tentation et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se recula presque d'un bond et Hinata alla ouvrir, quelque peu déçue par cette interruption.

- Père demande si tu es prête ? demanda Hanabi dès que la porte fut ouverte.

- Oui presque, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouer un collier pour compléter.

- Mets celui de mère, il ira très bien avec cette robe, sourit sa petite sœur.

- Je me dépêche, acquiesça l'aînée.

La cadette repartit et Hinata se déplaça vers son bureau et attrapa le bijou. Naruto la rejoignit et sans qu'elle ne lui demande, lui attacha le collier. Au-travers du miroir, la jeune fille le regarda faire et ferma les yeux, quand les doigts du blond effleurèrent sa nuque. Puis l'adolescent laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras dans une douce caresse et déposa un petit baisé sur son épaule droite. Mais la magie fut de nouveau coupée, quand Hiashi appela sa fille. Celle-ci sursauta et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Après un petit regard, ils descendirent et le jeune homme leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir. La brune se dépêcha d'enfiler ses bottillons noirs et son manteau blanc, les joues encore rosies par la caresse et le baisé de Naruto. Ça semblait avoir réveillé quelque chose et elle regrettait de devoir aller à ce gala.

Les galas de charité étaient les seuls endroits où Hinata n'avait pas à appréhender une attaque de ses « camarades » d'école, ni du dénigrement de la part des membres de sa famille. Devant les journalistes, ils ne prenaient jamais le risque de mal paraître dans les journaux. Avec sa sœur et son cousin, la future mère se promena entre les tables garnies de nourriture et l'approche des fruits de mer, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Un haut de cœur lui tordit soudainement l'estomac et elle mit une main devant sa bouche en changeant de direction. Neji et Hanabi la suivirent sans rien dire, pour aller se servir à une table plus éloignée.

- Est-ce que ça va, grande sœur ? lui demanda sa cadette en murmurant.

- Oui, assura Hinata. C'est juste l'odeur du poisson qui m'a donné la nausée.

- Prend de la salade et un peu de poulet, conseilla le jeune homme. Qu'une fille ne mange pas beaucoup dans ce genre de soirée ne sera pas suspect.

La jeune fille fit comme il lui avait suggéré et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois à une table. Tout se déroula sans encombre, rien de particulier. Mais ça aurait été trop beau que cela dur. Le repas terminé, des serveurs distribuaient des coupes de champagne, pendant que les chefs de famille faisaient des discours sur l'estrade. Hinata resta à l'arrière en compagnie de sa sœur et refusa toute boisson qu'on lui proposa, se contentant de verre d'eau. Le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à avaler semblait avoir de la difficulté à se digérer. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller aux toilettes. La brune réussit tant bien que mal de s'y rendre sans courir, mais dès la porte passée, elle couru dans une cabine sans remarquer la présence de deux autres personnes. C'est seulement en ressortant, qu'elle remarqua Ino et Kin appuyées contre un évier, la regardant avec un air machiavélique.

- Tien, tien. Hinata, ça ne vas pas ? demanda Ino, faussement inquiète.

- Tu as trop mangé ? ajouta Kin.

Hinata avala sa salive de travers, acculée au mur. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir, ces deux folles ne la laisseraient pas partir sans la maltraiter. Et dans son état, la brunette ignorait si elle réussirait à ne pas s'effondrer.

- Serais-tu boulimique, Hinata ? poursuivit la blonde sur le même ton faussement inquiète.

- Tu sais, il y a d'autre façon pour maigrir, ajouta la brune en s'approcha d'elle.

La future mère recula jusqu'à rencontrer la porte et s'immobilisa. La blonde la rejoignit en quelques pas et plaqua une main près de son visage pour la regarder de plus près. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qui allait suivre. Le parfum d'Ino provoqua une nouvelle nausée chez la Hyuuga, qui ne put se retenir de lui vomir dessus. Hinata se plaqua ensuite une main sur sa bouche, les yeux agrandis par la peau. Elle était fichue, paniqua-t-elle, pendant que la Yamanaka criait au scandale.

- Toi ! grogna-t-elle. Ici tu n'a ni Tenten, ni Naruto et tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça.

Les deux adolescentes l'agrippèrent par les bras et Hinata se débattit, inquiète pour son bébé. Si elles commençaient à lui donner des coups dans le ventre… Elle eut finalement un peu de chance. Juste un peu, puisque quelqu'un entra, mais ce fut une tante de son père. Et lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation.

- Vous deux, lâchez-là et nettoyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Et toi Hinata, suis-moi.

La femme du vieux Takiro. Son secret était fichu à trois mois à peine. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au groupe où se trouvait son mari et le père de l'adolescente. Voyant sa fille maintenue par le bras de sa tante, Hiashi se tendit et le sourire qu'elle arborait ne le fit que stresser un peu plus. Cette chère Mayuri la lâcha près de son neveu et alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Takiro, dont le visage passa d'un froncement de sourcils à une réjouissance inattendue. Et le sourire qu'il offrit à Hiashi ne le rassura pas non plus. Ni de devoir le suivre à l'écart. Hinata s'excusa et baissa les yeux, quand ceux de l'oncle de son père se posèrent sur elle et plus particulièrement sur son ventre. Au loin, Hanabi et Neji les virent et rejoignirent la jeune fille. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi, elle était supposer avoir encore un mois avant que cela s'apprenne. Le jeune homme lui proposa de la raccompagner et la cadette promit de faire le message à son père. Cette soirée, qui avait si bien commencée, s'était lamentablement terminée.

Oo0oO

Hinata dormit affreusement mal et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit. Neji resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et son père le remplaça à son tour. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir empêché cette situation et en regardant sa fille, sa conversation avec son oncle lui revient à l'esprit.

Takiro l'avait entraîné dans une pièce éloignée, où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement sans que des journalistes ne les écoutent. Et le ton ne resta pas doux très longtemps.

- Mayuri a découvert ta fille avec des autres filles et l'une d'entre elles semblait s'être fait vomir dessus. Et Mayuri a aussi remarqué que ta fille n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce soir.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tenta Hiashi, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça son oncle. Sauf que Natsuki a vu Hinata sortit d'une clinique médicale il a deux semaines, poursuivit-il avec un ton soupçonneux. Avec un garçon.

- Je ne pouvais l'emmener, alors son ami s'est proposer.

- On m'a aussi dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, ajouta Takiro en plissant les yeux.

- Elle a le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut, rétorqua son neveu. Je serai un mauvais père, si je l'empêchais de sortir avec le garçon qu'elle aime.

Malgré son air calme, Hiashi avait le cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Il n'avait pas cru que la grossesse d'Hinata se découvrirait toute suite. Ni que les premiers symptômes commenceraient durant le gala.

- Mayuri croit plutôt qu'elle est enceinte, déclara son oncle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire ça ?

- Le garçon, le rendez-vous, ses hauts de cœur depuis le début de la soirée, son faible appétit, le vomi sur cette fille. Et puis, une robe aussi peu ajusté peut cacher l'arrondi de son ventre.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle est peut-être malade.

- Alors ça ne te dérangeras pas qu'elle rencontre un médecin pour confirmer, demanda innocemment Takiro.

Le silence de son neveu lui confirma ses soupçons et le sourire vainqueur qui étira ses lèvres fit bouillir le sang d'Hiashi.

- La famille Hyuuga a une réputation à maintenir et ta fille est une…

- Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus, gronda Hiashi. Ma fille a fait une erreur. Une seule fois.

- Elle a couché avant le mariage, répliqua son oncle.

- Si tu veux la punir pour ça, il va falloir que tu le fasses avec le trois quarts des filles de la famille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Takiro.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! cria son neveu. Le trois quarts des filles s'envoie en l'air depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Ma fille le fait une fois et elle a la malchance d'en tomber enceinte. Fait passer un test de gynécologie aux autres filles et on va voir combien sont encore vierge dans cette famille.

- Il reste que ta fille ne pourra pas cacher la vérité encore bien longtemps, remarqua l'aîné. Tu dois la renier avant que…

- Jamais ! s'emporta Hiashi. Jamais je ne renierai ma fille.

- Alors tu devras quitter la compagnie, sourit son oncle.

Hiashi contracta la mâchoire, se retenant pour ne pas s'emporter plus. Depuis la mort de son père, il se faisait persécuter par son oncle. Takiro voulait voir ses enfants et petits-enfants à la tête de l'entreprise.

- J'ai autre chose à proposer, ravala-t-il sa fierté.

- C'est soit l'un ou soit l'autre. Je ne ferai aucun compromis.

- Je ne renierai pas Hinata, tenta Hiashi, mais elle renoncera à l'héritage.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda son oncle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au départ, on avait convenu tous les deux d'attendre qu'Hanabi atteigne sa majorité, avant d'annoncer qu'elle renonçait à son statut d'héritière. Hinata ne veut rien savoir de la _Byakugan Electronic_.

- Peu importe, elle n'a pas l'autorisation d'habiter à la résidence principale.

- C'est déjà réglé, répliqua le cadet. D'autres oppositions pertinentes ? le nargua presque Hiashi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son oncle qui crispa la mâchoire à court de mots. Sur ce coup, Hiashi l'avait devancé.

En regardant sa fille dormir, le père craqua ses jointures doucement. Laisser sa fille quitter la maison familiale était très difficile. Il aurait aimé avoir un mois de plus pour s'habituer à l'idée. Comme s'était dur de voir ses bébés grandirent, soupira-t-il e embrassant la tempe de son aînée.

Oo0oO

À son réveille le lendemain, Hinata avait les yeux rouges et boursoufflés. Ayant l'impression d'être une moins que rien, elle se recroquevilla dans son lit. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Émotionnellement, mais aussi physiquement. Elle dut se lever en vitesse pour rejoindre la toilette et vider son estomac. La brune entendit à peine les coups à la porte de sa chambre, mais son visiteur entra sans attendre une réponse. Quand elle sentit deux mains lui relever les cheveux doucement, elle cru un instant que c'était son père, jusqu'à sentir une odeur sucrée. Naruto, le reconnu-t-elle.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

L'adolescente hocha simplement la tête en s'essuyant la bouche et le remercia lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il prit place au sol contre le lavabo et lui frotta doucement le dos sans rien dire.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle difficilement, la gorge irritée.

- Neuf heures. Ton père m'a appelé pour que je passe te chercher.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune et Naruto tendit les bras pour la prendre contre lui. Se faire réveiller à sept heures du matin l'avait d'abord mis de mauvaise humeur, mais à la voix inquiète d'Hiashi, il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur qu'Hinata ait fait une fausse couche, car même si l'idée de devenir père l'effrayait, il voulait cet enfant aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. C'était le premier après tout. Arrivé à la résidence de la jeune fille, son père l'avait accueilli et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. Du moins ce qu'il savait, puisqu'Hinata dormait à son retour et qu'il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. Il lui expliqua aussi que sa fille devait avoir quitté la maison pour vingt heures. C'était le compromis qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour ne pas avoir à renier sa fille.

- Ton père m'a tout expliqué, confia-t-il. On a la journée pour tout faire.

Le blond se sentait démuni, il ignorait comment la consoler. Malgré qu'ils l'aient planifié, c'était arrivé si soudainement, qu'Hinata avait de la misère à calmer ses pleurs. Et les hormones ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Quand elle réussit à reprendre une respiration normale, l'adolescente se redressa pour se frotter le nez et Naruto lui essuya les joues avec ses pouces. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. S'il avait eu un préservatif, ou s'il s'était abstenu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout ça, c'est ma faute.

Le cœur de la brune fit un bon en l'entendant. Sa faute ? Elle était surprise qu'il pense ça.

- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Tu… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Voyant les yeux d'Hinata s'humidifiés de nouveau, le blond lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui caressa les pommettes à l'aide ses pouces. Au fond, ils se sentaient tous les deux responsables de la situation, alors que ce n'était qu'une question de circonstance qui avait un peu dérapée. Et peut-être que le moment n'était pas vraiment bien choisi, mais ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Aucune danse sensuelle et passionné avec leurs langues. Un simple baisé doux et tendre, qui était plus approprié à la situation. En y mettant fin, Naruto appuya son front contre celui de la brune. Il n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il avait laissé les deux adolescents essoufflés.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton père, souffla le futur père.

Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, puis tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas du même avis. Le blond la rattrapa, puis l'aida à faire quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle sembla plus sûre, il la laissa rejoindre son père et il l'attendit assis sur son lit, une main sur la poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un aussi grand chamboulement en l'embrassant. Ça n'avait pas été aussi fort la dernière fois.

Après avoir discuté un moment avec son père, Hinata revient pour commencer à paqueter ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Une partie de sa garde-robe, de ses accessoires, de ses livres et albums photos, et quelques souvenirs. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas emmener son piano, n'ayant pas suffisamment de place pour un piano à queue. Mais elle pourrait revenir pratiquer quand elle en aurait envie. L'accord avec Takiro se contentait de jouer sur l'annonce publique de son héritage légué à sa sœur et de résider ailleurs qu'à la résidence principale. Elle avait le droit de venir voir son père et sa sœur, sauf qu'elle ne bénéficierait plus des cours privés. Takiro avait mis ces closes, pour accepter qu'elle ne soit pas totalement exclu de la famille et de laisser Hanabi reprendre l'héritage à sa place.

Au bout de deux heures, ils eurent terminé de tout mettre dans des boîtes et des sacs, et les deux adolescents prirent leur dîner avec Hiashi et Hanabi avant de remplir la voiture de Minato et de rentrer chez Naruto. Ce dernier proposa de venir pour un repas ou deux toutes les semaines, ce qui fit plaisir à la future mère. Le blond était vraiment aux petits oignons avec elle et il voulait s'assurer de son bien-être.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Symptômes rapprocheurs**

Hinata rangea ses effets personnels pendant tout l'après-midi. Le blond lui proposa son aide, mais elle refusa. La jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Tout c'était bousculer en moins de vingt-quatre heures et elle le réalisait à peine. Alors en restant seule, la brune pouvait laisser ses larmes couler sans s'en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas que Naruto culpabilise. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, elle aurait très bien pu le repousser. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait eu envie de ressentir encore plus de sensation. Ce qui la faisait pleurer, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à vivre sans son père, et les hormones rendaient les choses encore plus catastrophiques. Hinata n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et pleurait pour rien. Sans oublier que toute odeur forte lui levait le cœur et qu'elle arrivait presque plus à manger.

Elle n'avait pas encore terminé, lorsque Kushina vint la chercher pour le souper. Naruto s'en était occupé et il avait préparé des choses santés qu'il avait apprises où il travaillait. En général il travaillait le samedi midi, mais au vue de la situation, il avait demandé un congé. Teuchi était un homme très compréhensif et assez flexible dans l'horaire de ses employés. Le repas était délicieux, mais malheureusement, Hinata n'arrivait à rien garder. Kushina eut beau lui répéter que c'était normal, la brunette fondait de nouveau en larme. Pour elle, ça n'allait pas. Son corps rejetait toute nourriture sans exception. Ce qui la paniquait, puisqu'elle devait manger pour le bébé, mais elle vomissait tout dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Arrivé huit heures, l'adolescente préféra aller se coucher et espéra que le lendemain serait mieux. Pas vraiment.

Tout d'abord, Hinata eut de la difficulté à dormir, n'étant pas encore habituée à cette chambre. Ensuite, elle se réveilla avec la nausée et elle dut courir pour aller de nouveau vomir. Et pour finir, un article dans le journal la démoli. Il semblait que quelqu'un ait entendu la conversation de son père avec le vieux Takiro et maintenant tout le monde saurait qu'elle était enceinte. C'étant levé en premier, elle avait découvert le journal sur la table, rentré par Naruto avant d'aller travailler, et elle s'était assise dans le salon en attendant que les autres ne se réveillent.

« La famille Hyuuga, pas si parfaite qu'on le dit. (p. 05) »

En voyant cela sur la première page, l'adolescente tourna rapidement les pages et tomba finalement sur l'article. Une petite photo d'elle à la soirée l'accompagnait et elle n'eut pas besoin de lire le texte pour savoir ce qu'il contenait.

« Vendredi, au gala de charité, bien de l'argent a été recueilli pour l'orphelinat. Mais pendant la soirée, quelque chose de plus obscure se tramait dans l'ombre. Il semblerait que la fille aînée du président de la Byakugan Electronic soit enceinte. De combien de mois ? Mystère. Mais elle aurait abandonné ses droits dans la compagnie, les laissant à sa sœur, et aurait quitté la demeure familiale comme l'exige les ''lois'' de cette famille. À suivre… »

Hinata se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et c'est dans cette position que la trouva Minato, lorsqu'il descendit à neuf heures et demie.

- Hinata ? accouru le blond, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis il vit le journal ouvert sur ses jambes. La photo et le titre lui répondit à sa place et il la prit dans ses bras. Tout en essayant de la calmer, le père lui caressa la tête d'un geste paternel. Il se sentait mal pour elle, elle n'avait pas mérité que sa grossesse soit ainsi annoncée.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il. On est là avec toi.

La jeune fille fut inconsolable toute la journée et le fait que Naruto soit parti pour la journée ne l'aida pas. Il avait dû ouvrir à huit heures et c'est seulement lors de sa pause à dix heures, qu'il vit l'article dans le journal. Il appela toute suite à la maison pour savoir comment allait Hinata et son père lui assura qu'ils allaient s'occuper d'elle. En gros, il disait « ne quitte pas ton service, on sait ce sont qu'on fait. » Sauf que la brune aurait réellement préféré qu'il soit là. Elle appréciait Kushina et Minato, mais elle ne les connaissait pas encore suffisamment. Durant toute la journée, les proches de l'adolescente l'appelèrent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Son père, sa sœur, son cousin et Tenten lui envoyèrent des messages à presque toutes les heures. Ça en était presque ridicule, soupira-t-elle en terminant de ranger ses livres dans sa bibliothèque et son bureau de travail.

Dès qu'il eut terminé à quinze heures, Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer. Durant tout l'après-midi, il avait entendu des gens en discuter et tous se demandaient qui était le père. Stresse total. Plus particulièrement quand ils en venaient à dénigrer Hinata. L'envie de les faire taire à coup de poing était très forte, mais en plus de risquer de se faire renvoyer, il risquait d'aggraver les choses pour la brune. Et ça, il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Le trajet en autobus fut long pour lui, bien qu'il n'ait duré que quinze minutes. Il voulait voir Hinata. Il le sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Le blond trouva ses parents assis dans le salon, regardant un film qui passait à la télévision. En l'entendant, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et lui montrèrent le plafond. Sans rien dire, Naruto les remercia d'un signe de la tête et monta à l'étage. Devant la porte de chambre de la jeune fille, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle faisait, craignant qu'elle soit en pleur, mais il n'entendit rien. Lorsqu'il frappa, il n'eut aucune réponse, alors il poussa la porte doucement. Il la trouva assoupie sur son lit, son ordinateur portable ouvert à côté de sa tête. L'adolescent s'approcha et fit bouger la souris pour voir se qu'elle regardait. C'était une vidéo arrêtée et en la démarrant, une mélodie de violoncelle et de piano commença. Puis il reconnu Hinata au piano et devina sa mère au violoncelle à leur grande ressemblance.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille commença à remuer et elle releva la tête vers le blond. Il lui fit un beau sourire, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle plissa le front en se frottant le visage sur son oreiller pour se réveiller. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui dégager le visage et il la trouva vraiment trop mignonne au réveil.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il doucement.

- Si on veut, souffla la brune.

Elle se redressa un peu et ferma son portable, pour au final se lever en vitesse et courir jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage. Naruto la suivit et lui maintenu les cheveux jusqu'à la fin. Pendant qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche, il lui prépara un verre d'eau et, puis mouilla une petite serviette pour la rafraîchir.

- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle piteusement.

- Pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi. C'est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire, puisque je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les symptômes.

Il continua de lui éponger le cou et le visage, et Hinata en ferma les yeux. Elle était bien. La présence de Naruto la rassurait et elle était heureuse qu'il soit rentré.

- Demain, tout le monde va me regarder comme une bête de foire, ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, si tu ne t'en sens pas la force.

- Je ne peux pas manquer des cours comme ça, rétorqua Hinata.

- Et ton estomac ? demanda le blond.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle la referma rapidement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Je suis sûr que Tenten va te prêter ses notes de cours et si tu ne comprends rien, je peux demander à Shikamaru de t'aider, suggéra-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas l'ennuyer.

- Je vais lui en parler et je promets de ne pas insister s'il refuse.

Elle finit par acquiescer, sachant qu'il avait raison. Quitter la classe à tout bout champ pour courir aux toilettes allait déranger toute la classe. Il valait mieux que pour quelques jours elle reste à la maison, le temps que son estomac se replace.

- Il va falloir prévenir Tsunade, fit-elle remarquer.

- J'irai expliquer la situation à la vieille, déclara le blond sans réfléchir.

La brune ouvrit en grand les yeux devant ce manque de respect vis-à-vis de leur directrice et Naruto dut s'expliquer rapidement.

- Elle sort avec mon parrain, alors elle est habituée de m'entendre l'appeler ainsi. J'évite juste de le faire à l'école.

Le sourire espiègle du blond fit rire Hinata et ça rassura le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas la revoir pleurer, sauf si c'était de joie. Ou devant un film. Avec ses hormones, il devait s'attendre à tout.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon pour regarder un film d'animation et Naruto la laissa choisir. Ce fut difficile, puisque la famille Uzumaki possédait une belle collection de DVD, mais elle finit par se laisser tenter par « Hotel Transylvanie » qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Le futur père la laissa s'allonger contre lui et déposer sa tête sur ses cuisses, puisque dans cette position, ses nausées semblaient se calmer. Lors du souper, Hinata picora plus qu'elle ne mangea, mais Kushina lui donna quelques trucs pratiques. Pour la soirée, Minato proposa de jouer aux cartes. L'idée plut à l'adolescente, bien que le jeu proposé ne lui dise rien. Les règles du « sept de carreau » n'étaient pas compliquées et Naruto l'aida durant la première partie. Ce fut une soirée très divertissante et la future mère arriva à oublier les désagréments des derniers jours.

Sauf qu'en allant se coucher à vingt-deux heures, elle ne trouvait aucunement le sommeil. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille s'assit dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen pour s'endormir rapidement. Elle finit donc par sortir et descendre à la cuisine se faire un petit chocolat chaud. Si le sommeil revient, les nausées aussi. À peine s'était-elle recouchée, qu'elle devait se presser à la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle fut rafraîchit, Hinata se regarda un moment dans le miroir dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse, gémit-elle piteusement. Sentant un nouveau déluge de larmes, l'adolescente prit de grande respiration pour se calmer. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas. En regagnant sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de celle de Naruto, S'essuyant les joues, elle s'en approcha et y cogna doucement. Il y eut un peu de bruit, puis le battant s'ouvrit enfin sur le blond vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt, les cheveux en bataille et se frottant les yeux.

- Hinata ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en voyant ses joues humides.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Hinata malgré sa gêne.

Le blond fut un peu pris au dépourvu, mais devant la détresse dans les yeux de l'adolescente, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allongea et garda Hinata contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme et les battements de son cœur la calmèrent, pour finalement la plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Naruto eut un peu de misère à se rendormir, n'étant pas habitué de dormir avec une fille autre que ses cousines. Ce qui était très différent, puisque la brune l'attirait physiquement et qu'il serait déplacé de tenter quoique ce soit. Ce fut long, mais entendre la respiration calme de la jeune fille le rassura sur son état et il réussit enfin à se rendormir.

Oo0oO

Les deux adolescents se réveillèrent en sursaut, lorsque le réveille-matin du blond sonna à sept heures. Hinata se redressa un peu, ce qui permit à Naruto de l'éteindre en s'étirant. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il souffla à la jeune fille de se rendormir et il attrapa ses choses pour aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du premier. Mieux valait laisser celle de l'étage à la brune, au cas où elle serait prise par une nouvelle nausée. Lavé, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger, puis il nota sur un papier les numéros de cellulaire de ses parents et ceux de leur lieu de travail. Lorsqu'il fut fin près, le futur père remonta chercher son sac d'école et il en profita pour saluer Hinata.

- Je t'ai écrit les numéros de mes parents, si jamais il arrive quelque chose, la prévint-il en prenant place au bord du matelas. Et je vais t'appeler ce midi aussi.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et Naruto l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de partir. Malgré la surprise, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille devant cette petite attention. En s'emmitouflant sans les couvertures, l'odeur sucré du blond lui emplie les narines et elle s'endormit doucement avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

L'arrivée de Naruto à l'école fut des plus normales. C'est seulement à la pause du matin, qu'il fut accosté par Sasuke et compagnie. La seule personne qui ne semblait pas heureuse d'être là, c'était Suigetsu qui secouait la tête en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

- Tien, Tenten, ta copine n'est pas là ? demanda Sakura, faussement inquiète.

- Wow, tu as remarqué, s'extasia exagérément celle-ci. Tu es plus brillante que tu en à l'air.

- Tu te crois drôle ? grogna la rose.

- Moi ? Tout le temps, répondit innocemment Tenten.

Un sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres des quatre garçons de sa table. C'est ce qu'on appelait avoir de la répartie. Malheureusement, Sasuke aussi en avait.

- Ta protégée a dû renoncer à l'école pour subvenir aux besoins de son futur flot ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- Non en fait, ça aurait été dommage qu'elle vomisse une seconde fois sur Ino, répliqua le blond.

Les yeux de celle-ci le fusillèrent, n'aimant pas du tout qu'il fasse mention de ce moment humiliant.

- Et elle habite où maintenant ? attaqua à son tour la blonde. Dans un centre pour mère célibataire ?

- C'est fou qu'elle se soit fait engrosser et de devoir l'élever seule, ajouta Kin.

- Qui a dit qu'elle était seule ? s'arqua Naruto.

- Quoi ? Tu vas l'aider à élever un gosse qui ne t'appartient pas ? se moqua Sasuke.

Le blond allait répliquer, quand Gaara posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Crier haut et fort qu'il était le père n'était pas la chose à faire. Mais Sasuke lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs à toujours s'attaquer à Hinata sans aucune raison.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? insista le brun avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- C'est inutile avec toi, se calma Naruto. Imbu comme tu es, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la sonnerie de reprise des cours étant plus rapide que lui. Et n'étant pas dans le même groupe, Naruto aurait la paix durant son cours d'éducation physique. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Suigetsu viendrait lui parler, puisqu'habituellement il restait collé à Juugo. Ils étaient inséparables, excepté lorsque Sasuke était présent. Là, il était souvent mis de côté.

- On fait équipe ? demanda son ami. Il me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parlé.

- C'est ma cousine qui t'a dit de venir me parler ? se méfia le blond.

Suigetsu attrapa un ballon de basket, puis se retourna vers lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- En fait, j'ai appris quelque chose et je crois que tu as besoin de le savoir.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, intrigué et méfiant. Mais seulement sur l'heure du midi, alors qu'ils restaient dans le gymnase après le cours, que son ami lui révéla ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Sasuke est encore plus salop que tu ne te l'imagine, commença-t-il. Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ça doit faire trois ans qu'il te joue dans le dos et j'ai découvert que Sakura a voulu sortir avec toi pour se rapprocher de lui. De plus, il semblerait qu'il ait couché avec elle à plusieurs reprises, et ce, même lorsque vous étiez ensemble.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Sakura semble s'en être vanté auprès des autres filles et Shiho ne sait pas tenir sa langue quand elle a trop bu, confia Suigetsu. Kiba m'en a parlé samedi à la soirée de Kimimaro, ajouta-t-il.

- Donc, en plus de m'avoir trompé avec l'un des amis de son frère, elle l'a aussi fait avec mon meilleur ami, récapitula le futur père. Plus d'une fois.

- Ouai… En parlant de ça… Elle t'a trompé avec tous les amis de son frère, rectifia son ami avec réticence. Au-moins une fois. En fait, c'est une véritable nympho et c'est Shiho qui le dit.

Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux, le ballon coincé entre son bras et ses côtés.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne veux plus parler à Sasuke, depuis que tu fréquentes Hinata, poursuivit son ami. Mais je me suis toujours bien entendu avec toi, alors je devais te le dire.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Sortir avec ma cousine t'a changé, sourit le blond.

- Et les autres ignorent encore que je me suis casé cet été, sourit à son tour Suigetsu. Quand je dis que j'ai vu une fille, je ne fais que leur dire qu'elle était rousse. Ils en ont déduit que je ne voyais que des filles avec cette couleur.

- Et qu'est-ce que Karin dit de tout ça ?

- Ça la fait rire. Elle les trouve très crédule.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en jouant, puis un peu avant midi, se laissèrent pour aller manger. Naruto en profita pour appeler Hinata et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle venait tout juste de se lever et elle était sur le point d'aller manger. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, le jeune homme rejoignit ses amis et leur raconta les confessions Suigetsu. La seule à être en partie surprise fut Tenten. Elle n'imaginait pas que Naruto ait déjà sorti avec Sakura. Les trois gars, bien qu'ils l'ignorent, n'en étaient pas vraiment surpris. Tout comme le blond au final. Enfin bon, la journée se déroula sans encombre et au bonheur du futur père, Sasuke ne revint pas l'embêter. Il fut encore plus heureux de rentrer. Passer une journée complète sans voir Hinata devenait de plus en plus difficile, constata-t-il.

En rentrant, il trouva la brune endormit sur le canapé, la télévision figée sur l'image du menu d'un DVD. En s'approchant, Naruto reconnu celui de « Happy Feet 2 ». Il vint s'asseoir au sol, devant son visage et la regarda dormir un moment avant de la réveiller. Hinata gémit légèrement en se frottant le visage sur le coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller, puis ouvrit doucement les paupières. Et tel un chat, elle se frotta les joues avec ses poings.

- Bon réveille, sourit tendrement le jeune homme. Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu mieux, lui rendit-elle son sourire. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être toujours fatiguée.

- Je crois que c'est normal. Sinon, Shikamaru t'a pris des notes à la place de dormir. Il dit que tu devrais réussir à te débrouiller seule avec ça, mais si tu as des questions, il sera ravi d'y répondre. Et je ne l'ai pas torturé pour qu'il accepte. Il dit de le prendre comme un cadeau de fête ou quelque chose d'en le genre.

La brune lui sourit et il se releva en disant qu'il allait commencer à préparer le souper. Hinata le suivit et elle prit place autour du comptoir.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de cuisiner ? lui demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Quand même assez, sourit-il. Avec un ami, on compte ouvrir un restaurant, confia le jeune homme. L'an prochain, on va aller dans une école de cuisine.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

- Ouai, depuis que ma mère et mon père m'ont appris à cuisiner, j'essaie toute sorte de recette. C'est aussi pour ça que je travaille chez _Ichiraku_. La majorité du temps je suis serveur, mais il m'arrive de remplacer dans les cuisines.

Pendant que le blond poursuivait la coupe de ses légumes, l'adolescente regarda les notes du Nara. Au-travers de celles que le professeur avait données, le brun avait ajouté des commentaires pour compléter le cours. Pour avoir travaillés ensemble à quelques reprises ces dernières semaines, il savait où accentuer la matière au vue de ses lacunes.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir les notes d'un professeur, souffla Hinata, complètement impressionnée.

Naruto rigola et lui tendit la dernière carotte, avant de tout placer dans les casseroles adaptées pour chaque partie de son menu. Minato fut le premier à rentrer et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils, salua la brune et se dirigea vers son bureau au deuxième étage. Lorsque sa femme rentra, les deux hommes de la maison montaient la table et déposaient le souper. Hinata y prit place en souriant, s'habituant tranquillement à ne plus être avec son père et sa sœur tous les soirs.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain à la même heure, Naruto monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs et Hinata l'imita pour aller réviser les notes de Shikamaru. Au bout de deux heures, la jeune fille se massa le cou et s'étira un peu. Vingt et une heures, constata-t-elle. Assoiffée, elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et quelques biscuits salés qui calma son début de nausée. Merci Kushina, pensa-t-elle en remontant l'escalier. En passant devant la porte du blond, elle l'entendit parler, puis elle entendit une voix féminine. Intriguée, elle cogna doucement à la porte et l'entrouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. L'adolescent se retourna vers la porte et fut étonné d'y découvrir la brune. Celle-ci remarqua le micro accroché à l'oreille du jeune homme et une blonde à 'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Hinata ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta un peu le blond.

- Hum… Oui, je prenais une pause.

Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire en fait. Avouée qu'elle avait entendu une voix de fille et que la curiosité l'avait poussée à cogner ? Elle donnerait l'impression d'être jalouse. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de trouver une excuse, puisque la mystérieuse blonde parla avant elle.

- Tu as menti, Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? cria presque Naruto en se retournant vers son écran.

- Elle est bien plus mignonne que tu ne le disais.

Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent de gêne à ce commentaire, ayant particulièrement envie de la traiter de grande gueule. De son côté, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise. Cette inconnue avait dit quoi ?

- Salut, je suis Shion Toya, se présenta la blonde. Ravie de pouvoir apercevoir celle qui va partager la vie de mon petit Naruto.

- Hum… Moi de même, hésita un peu Hinata.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ! gronda-t-elle le blond.

L'adolescent se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise de voir la blonde parler autant.

- Hum… Shion est mon ex, avoua-t-il finalement en se retournant vers Hinata. On est resté ami après son départ pour l'Italie.

- Mais ça remonte à presque à trois ans maintenant, cru bon d'ajouter Shion. Et je me suis découvert un penchant pour les italiens.

- En parlant d'italien, fit Naruto en se retournant de nouveau vers sa webcam. Comment va Roberto ?

- Aucune idée, on a rompu il y a un mois. Depuis une semaine, c'est Antonio.

- C'est moi ou tu vas faire toute l'Italie avant de te caser définitivement, enchaîna le blond.

- Désolée blondinet, mais je compte bien attendre d'avoir trouvé le bon avant de me caser. Roberto ronflait, se plaignit-elle soudainement. J'étais incapable de dormir et j'ai le sommeil dur en plus.

La brune les observa un moment discuter, puis osa s'approcher pour s'asseoir près de Naruto. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il fût quelque peu mal à l'aise. Son ex et sa future petite-amie dans la même « pièce », si on peut dire ça ainsi, rendait l'atmosphère tendu. Il avait peur qu'Hinata soit jalouse et ne veuille plus qu'il parle avec Shion. Celle-ci était une excellente amie et confidente, il avait besoin d'elle pour faire le tri dans ses pensées confuses. La blonde ne resta pas très longtemps avec eux, étant déjà trois heures passées chez elle. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la future mère osa poser la question qui la démangeait depuis l'aveu du blond.

- Ça remonte à quand vous deux ?

- Au début du secondaire, mais on se connaissait depuis la maternelle, raconta-t-il. On a passé notre primaire ensemble et lorsque Nagato est tombé malade, on s'est beaucoup rapproché et on a fini par sortir ensemble. Mais son père a fini par avoir une promotion et ils ont dû déménager en Italie. On a donc décidé de ne rester que des amis.

- Et est-ce que vous… ?

La jeune fille n'osa pas finir sa question, la trouvant soudainement indiscrète.

- Oui, elle voulait que je sois le premier, alors la veille de son départ… Mais ce n'était pas génial.

La brune se retourna vers lui, étonnée par ce commentaire. Après s'être raclé la gorge, le jeune homme s'expliqua.

- On ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et on était maladroit. On en a même ri après, en espérant que notre prochaine fois serait meilleur. Elle se fut le cas, mais moi… J'ai quelques regrets, confia-t-il à voix basse.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra un instant, croyant qu'il faisait référence à elle. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée par la seconde confession.

- Je suis sorti avec Sakura, il y a deux étés, mais ça n'a pas duré. Elle m'a trompé au bout d'un mois avec un ami de son frère, qui était aussi mon cousin. Sauf qu'elle ignorait qu'on était de la même famille. Et j'ai appris hier qu'elle m'avait trompé à répétition.

L'adolescente en resta abasourdie. Naruto et Sakura ? Elle avait de la difficulté à les imaginer ensemble. En regardant le blond, elle remarqua qu'il semblait mal à l'aise, mais au fond, il se sentait soulagé. Il valait mieux avouer ces relations passées maintenant, plutôt que d'attendre après l'accouchement. Et puis, dès qu'il s'afficherait avec Hinata, à coup sûr, Sakura viendrait les provoquer et il préférait qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour éviter tout malaise en public.

- Mettons que je en suis pas fier d'avoir accepté de sortir avec elle, poursuivit le jeune homme. Je suis sûr que bien des gars se sont moqués de moi par la suite, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune fille garda le silence un moment, attristée pour lui. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait vécu ça et elle espérait ne pas le vivre elle-même, que ce soit avant ou après l'accouchement. Et c'est ce qui la stressait le plus, que Naruto puisse aller voir ailleurs parce qu'elle ne l'excitait pas.

- Sinon, il n'y a eu que toi après, reprit-il doucement.

Cette confession réchauffa le cœur de la future mère. En presque deux ans, il n'avait connu intimement aucune autre fille. Elle reporta ses yeux sur le blond, qui n'osait plus la regarder et qui se contentait de fixer ses doigts. Naruto était vraiment unique et elle le constatait un peu plus chaque jour qu'elle passait avec lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa timidement, avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Sortie de la chambre, Hinata se colla contre la porte tout en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, étonnée par son propre geste. Toujours immobile sur sa chaise, l'adolescent fit pareil, chambouler par ce baiser surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Confidence de Naruto**

La semaine se termina sans encombre et les nausées d'Hinata, bien que toujours présentes, commençaient à se dissiper. Mais le stresse de retourner à l'école le lendemain, empêcha la jeune fille de dormir et à l'approche de onze heures, elle osa se lever et d'aller voir Naruto. Devant la porte, elle se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant si elle n'allait pas le déranger. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la brune frappa deux petits coups et poussa le battant. Le blond se redressa sur son lit et plissa les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Puis reconnaissant la jeune fille, il souleva ses couvertures en comprenant la raison de sa venue. Sur la pointe des pieds, l'adolescente s'approcha et s'y glissa. Le futur père passa un bras autour de sa taille comme la dernière fois et l'esprit encore dans le brouillard, il s'endormit rapidement. Hinata mit un peu plus de temps, mais la chaleur de son étreinte la rassura et elle sombra dans un sommeil paisible.

Lorsque le réveil sonna à sept heures, ils sursautèrent tous les deux, sauf que cette fois-ci, Hinata enfuit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme en laissant échapper un petit grognement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle était si bien dans les bras de Naruto. Celui-ci s'étira pour éteindre son cadran, puis il caressa les cheveux de la brune.

- Faut se lever, lui murmura-t-il.

En prenant une grande respiration, elle accepta de se détacher de lui et se redressa pour se frotter les yeux. Le blond en profita pour se lever et attraper son linge et se diriger vers la salle de bain du premier, laissant celle de l'étage à l'adolescente. Celle-ci prit un peu son temps avant de sortir du lit de Naruto, puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour se coiffer et se maquiller légèrement. Elle avait un teint verdâtre après tous ces jours de malaise, mais elle comptait se montrer forte. Elle n'allait plus se laisser piétiner par Sakura et ses amies. Plus maintenant. Dès qu'elle fut prête, la jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine, y trouvant le jeune homme en train de se préparer des tartines. Il lui en proposa et lui laissa l'une des deux tranches, avant d'en remettre deux autres dans le grille-pain. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et dès qu'ils eurent terminé, les deux adolescents attrapèrent leur sac et prirent la direction de l'école. À une rue de celle-ci, Naruto glissa subtilement ses doigts entre ceux de la brune, qui le regarda avec surprise. C'était un non dit, mais il officialisait leur relation avec ce simple geste, puisque tout le monde allait les voir ainsi. Personne ne vint leur parler, étonné par ses deux mains entrelacées, alors que tout le monde savait Hinata enceinte. Mais Naruto s'en fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient passer. Et puis ils finirent par découvrir qu'il était le père de cet enfant. Depuis une semaine, surtout depuis son réveil le lundi précédent, c'était clair pour lui. Et puis, ils avaient échangé quelques baisers depuis qu'elle avait emménagé et c'était venu naturellement. Bon, on pouvait les compter les doigts d'une main, mais chaque fois ça lui avait fait tout drôle. Dans le bon sens bien sûr.

L'adolescente garda les yeux baissés jusqu'à son casier, un peu intimidée par toutes ses paires d'yeux sur elle. Elle était enceinte, c'est vrai, mais elle n'en était pas un alien pour autant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était la première adolescente de dix-sept ans à l'être. Il y en avait de quatorze ou quinze ans aussi. Au-moins elle, elle aurait le temps de finir son secondaire avant d'accoucher. Naruto la laissa devant sa case pour rejoindre la sienne et déposer ses choses. Tenten débarqua rapidement et prit la future mère dans ses bras, déclarant qu'elle s'était grandement ennuyée d'elle. Elles attrapèrent toutes les deux leurs livres de français et allèrent attendre le cours près de leur local. De cette façon, elles évitaient d'être dérangées par les « indésirables ». Le blond les regarda s'éloigner en silence et rejoignit ses amis à une table de la cafétéria. Les dés étaient jetés et il attendit l'attaque. Celle-ci n'arriva pas avant l'heure du midi, alors que le groupe d'amis s'était installé dans le hall pour manger, loin des effluves des cuisines qui pourrait déclencher une nouvelle nausée chez Hinata. Sakura débarqua en compagnie de Kin, Shiho et Ino qui se tenait un peu en retrait par prudence. Et il y avait aussi Kiba et Suigetsu, qui regardaient de loin. Ce dernier semblait curieux de voir la joute verbale qu'il y aurait entre les deux ex.

- Quelle surprise, Naruto. Tellement désespéré de te caser, que tu choisies une mère célibataire ?

Étant dos à elle, Naruto se mordit les lèvres de frustration, puis se retourna vers son ex avec un sourire faux collé sur le visage.

- Et toi, tellement insécure, que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ?

Le sourire de Sakura fondit et son regard changea. Oups, il l'avait mise en colère.

- Le bon terme, c'est insatisfaite, attaqua-t-elle. Mais bon, si tu préfères les baleines, tu seras servi avec Hinata, termina-t-elle avec un sourire prétentieux.

Celle-ci sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le cœur serré par cette remarque. À peine trois mois et elle commençait à sentir une différence dans ses vêtements. Et avec ses montées d'hormone, un rien pouvait la faire pleurer. Mais Naruto prouva de nouveau qu'il comptait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourrait assumer une grossesse. Je suis sûr que pour garder ta ligne, tu irais jusqu'à te faire avorter. Ce qui ferait de toi un assassin, mais qui sait si tu ne l'es pas déjà, termina-t-il avec un regard noir.

Pendant qu'un air scandalisé dévisageait Sakura et ses copines et qu'un air stupéfait illuminait celui de ses amis, Suigetsu et Kiba éclatèrent de rire. Mais pas un petit, un rire bien sonore qui fit retourner bien des gens.

- Piou…, fit Kiba en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Tu n'as pas perdu ton mordant, mon cher Naruto.

- Je savais qu'on aurait un bon spectacle en les suivant, ajouta Suigetsu en se tenant le ventre.

Les deux garçons repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire, avant de partirent en direction de la cafétéria. La rose se retourna vers Naruto, un air mauvais sur le visage, puis tourna les talons. Lorsqu'elles furent loin, le blond soupira un bon coup en se détendant, puis il se retourna vers ses amis.

- Je crois qu'elle va me le faire payer, soupira-t-il.

- Tu es mieux d'avoir des yeux derrière la tête dorénavant, fit Gaara. Elle peut parfois être très sournoise.

- Sans oublier qu'Ino peut être particulièrement sadique quand elle veut, ajouta Shikamaru.

Tout d'un coup, Hinata ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité. Elle avait vomis sur Ino. Qu'allait-elle inventer pour le lui faire payer ? Voyant la panique traverser ses yeux, Tenten passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- T'inquiète. Si l'une d'entre elles osent ne serait-ce que te bousculer, je vais leur refaire le portrait. Et une fille a le droit d'en frapper un autre, alors je le ferai de bon cœur à la place de Naruto.

Ce commentaire fit sourire chaque personne à al table et ils reprirent leur conversation tout en terminant leur repas.

Oo0oO

Un soir durant la semaine, soit le jeudi, la famille Uzumaki était assise dans le salon, jouant à un jeu de société, quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Surpris, Minato se leva et alla voir qui cela pouvait être. Et Hinata fut surprise par l'exclamation colérique qu'il poussa. Elle regarda Naruto et sa mère, et ceux-ci s'étaient tendus à cet éclat de voix.

- Je t'interdis d'entrer ici ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Kushina. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Viens Hinata, fit Naruto en se levant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

- Je t'expliquerai quand on…, commença-t-il en la tirant vers l'escalier.

- Naruto ! s'exclama leur visiteur.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net en jurant à voix basse. Tranquillement, il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et Hinata l'imita pour voir qui c'était. Un sosie plus âgé de Minato et Naruto habillé dans un complet noir.

- Ce que tu as grandi, sourit celui-ci.

- Et toi vieilli, répliqua Naruto, dédaigneux.

- Je dois te parler, reprit l'aîné avec un air plus sérieux.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

- Tu es mon seul héritier, Naruto. J'ai besoin que tu reprennes la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

L'adolescente se tourna vers son petit-ami, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Entreprise familiale ? Seul héritier ? Que se passait-il ?

- Et je t'ai dis que je ne voulais rien savoir de _Yellow Flash Mode_, rétorqua Naruto. Les seuls tendances que je vais lancer seront dans le domaine culinaire. Alors fiche-moi la paix.

Sans laisser le temps à son grand-père de répliquer. Naruto attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la tira jusqu'à l'étage. Hinata pouvait entendre le père du jeune homme demander au sien de quitter sa demeure et de plus y remettre les pieds. C'est seulement enfermé dans sa chambre, que le blond recommença à respirer normalement en tentant de reprendre son calme. La brune prit place sur le lit et le laissa décompresser en faisant les cent pas, tout en se prenant le visage à deux mains et jurant à voix basse. Des « espèce d'égoïste », « espèce de snob » sortirent de sa bouche entre autre. Tout comme un « dictateur avare de mes deux ». Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, le futur père vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu n'a jamais posé la question, mais je suis sûr que tu te l'es demandé à plusieurs reprises, commença-t-il. Et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te dire pourquoi je portais le nom de ma mère, sauf que là, mon grand-père est débarqué sans prévenir.

La brune attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive son récit et lui en révèle un peu plus sur ses origines.

- Mon grand-père est à la tête de _Yellow Flash Mode_ et mon père devait le succéder. Mais durant ses études en stylisme, il a rencontré ma mère et pour le grand malheur de mon grand-père, elle ne vient pas d'une « bonne famille ». Les parents de ma mère ne sont pas riches, mais ils sont très généreux. Mon père a défié le sien en se mariant en cachette avec ma mère et éviter celui que mon grand-père était en train de lui organiser. Il l'a donc déshérité.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent en grand à cette confidence. Le blond garda le silence un moment, fixant un point sur le plancher.

- Mon père est allé vivre chez ma mère et il a changé de branche d'étude. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait eu deux enfants, jusqu'au jour où mon frère est tombé malade, que mon père l'a recontacté. Nagato avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle épineuse et aucun de nous n'était compatible.

- Il l'a recontacté en dernier recourt, comprit la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais malheureusement, il ne l'était pas non plus. Et c'est là qu'il s'est intéressé à moi pour reprendre le flambeau. Mon père nous en avait rarement parlé, puisqu'ils étaient en mauvais termes et la curiosité mêlée à l'appât du gain m'a fait acceptée de passer l'été chez lui.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son histoire, jouant un peu plus avec ses doigts et regardant toujours dans le vide.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ? demanda la brune.

- Il m'a montré le mauvais côté de l'argent.

Le blond plongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant le jour où son grand-père avait baissé dans son estime.

- Au départ, il était aux petits oignons avec moi et il m'achetait toute sorte de chose. Puis un avant la fin de l'été, il a commencé à me parler de l'entourage que j'avais le droit de côtoyer. Par exemple, Shikamaru ça va. Mais pas Choji, parce que ça famille n'est pas assez connu. Et Shion, il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a fait sa plus grosse erreur.

Hinata retint sa respiration, intriguée par la suite, mais aussi un peu jalouse de l'ex du jeune homme.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre.

- Qu'elle causerait ma perte comme ma mère avait causé celle de mon père.

La jeune fille fut scandalisée par cette annonce. Les parents de Naruto étaient l'un de ces rares couples que malgré les obstacles, continuaient de s'aimer un peu plus chaque jour.

- J'ai mal pris qu'il insulte ma mère et je lui ai dit que je ne ferais jamais se qu'on exigeait de moi, si ce n'était pas ce que je désirais aussi. Puis j'ai terminé en déclarant que j'étais bien le fils de mon père et qu'il faudrait plus que de l'argent, pour me convaincre de reprendre l'entreprise. C'est là que Choji m'a parlé d'ouvrir un restaurant et l'idée m'a plu toute suite. Entre autre parce que ça n'avait aucun lien avec la mode, mais aussi parce que cela se rapprochait du travail de ma mère.

À cette confession, un tendre sourire étira les lèvres d'Hinata. Naruto était simple et empli de bonté, ce qui la rendait heureuse d'être dans sa vie. Elle se sentait chanceuse de pouvoir le connaître et d'être aussi près de lui. Ne recevant aucun commentaire de la part de sa petite-amie, le blond releva les yeux vers elle et fut ébloui par son sourire. Elle était vraiment magnifique, pensa-t-il. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Avec son père bien entendu. La magie du moment l'emmena à rapprocher son visage de celui de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser plein de tendresse, qu'il approfondit en entrouvrant la bouche et en posant une main sur sa joue. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent et ils durent rapidement y mettre fin, complètement à bout de souffle. Les yeux encore fermés, Naruto colla son front contre celui de la brune en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Et c'est le cellulaire du jeune homme qui les sortit de leur bulle. Un peu perdu, il tata ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone et répondit un peu à contre cœur. Ce fut une surprise pour l'adolescent, qui se redressa pour mieux écouter son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Hinata le questionna sur l'identité de celui-ci.

- C'était Sora.

- Sora ? répéta la jeune fille, ne connaissant pas ce nom.

- Oui, Sora Jun. C'était la victime préférée de Sasuke l'an dernier, avoua Naruto. Il veut que je passe le voir samedi pour discuter.

La jeune fille sentait de nouvelles confessions approcher, mais elles allaient attendre à plus tard, étant l'heure d'aller dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Naruto parla de Sora à Hinata, que le samedi pendant qu'ils prenaient la route pour Ame. La brune avait été surprise qu'il l'invite à l'accompagner, mais le blond la rassurant en lui disant qu'il avait déjà prévenu son ami.

- En fait, Sora était finissant l'an dernier, commença Naruto, mais comme il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball…

- Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, comprit l'adolescente.

- Exactement. Tout au long de l'année, Sasuke l'a persécuté, mais je croyais qu'il ne faisait que les coups classiques, avoua le blond. Du genre, les vêtements mouillés pendant qu'il fait du sport, des bousculades… Tu vois le genre ? Mais sans que je ne le sache, Sasuke allait beaucoup plus loin. Un peu avant la fin de l'année, Sasuke et quelques uns de ses amis ont attendu qu'il aille prendre sa douche après l'entraînement et lui ont versé un sceau de faux sang sur la tête. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que Sora avait un traumatisme avec les grandes quantités de sang et le soir même, il a fait une tentative de suicide, confia finalement le jeune homme.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui, complètement sous le choc de cette révélation.

- Je t'ai dit que la directrice sortait avec mon parrain ? C'est cet automne qu'elle m'a confié la situation de Sora. Il a passé l'été à l'hôpital à rencontrer psychologue et médecin pour « reprendre goût » à la vie. Ses parents ont déménagé à Ame et il prend une année sabbatique avant de commencer le cégep. Je suis passé le voir avant les fêtes, pour m'excuser de ne pas être intervenu avant que tout prenne une telle ampleur et que s'il avait besoin de parler, il n'avait qu'à m'appeler.

Soudainement, Hinata comprit le changement de comportement de Naruto au retour des fêtes. Il avait eu peur qu'elle fasse pareil et à ce moment-là, il ignorait encore à quoi ressemblait sa vie au sein de sa famille. C'était clair maintenant, elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi généreux que Naruto. Après quarante-cinq minutes de route, le jeune homme se stationna enfin devant une maison modeste d'un seul étage. À peine montaient-ils l'escalier du perron, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon de leur âge à la coupe asymétrique.

- Salut, entrez vite vous mettre au chaud, les reçu Sora.

- Salut Sora, sourit Naruto en entrant. Comme vas-tu ?

- Assez bien, sourit son ami. Allons nous asseoir dans le salon.

Après avoir déposé les manteaux dans le placard, il les guida jusqu'à cette pièce et ils prirent place sur les sofas. Sur la table au centre, il y avait un bol de fruits, des verres et une bouteille de deux litres d'eau. Il avait tout préparé avant leur arrivé.

- J'espère que l'eau ça vous va, s'excusa leur hôte. Mon médecin trouve que j'ai abusé sur le sucré dernièrement. Mais où sont passées mes manières ? s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se relevant. Je suis Sora Jun, se présenta-t-il officiellement en tendant la main à la brune. Ravi de te rencontré.

- Moi de même, sourit Hinata en lui serrant la main. Je suis Hinata Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga ? répéta joyeusement le jeune homme. Tu dois être la cousine de Neji alors.

- Effectivement. Tu le connais ?

- On a eu des cours ensemble l'an dernier, confia-t-il. Un chic type, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Alors comme ça, tu es la copine de Naruto ? Très beau choix, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le blond. Et je tiens à préciser beau et non bon.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il vouait dire par là, mais cela fit rire Naruto.

- Effectivement, je ne m'arrête pas sur ce genre de détail superficiel, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Hinata.

- Ça veut dire qu'il a choisi une belle fille et non une fille de bonne famille, s'expliqua Sora en souriant. Bien que cela soit aussi le cas, je sais que son choix ne s'est pas basé sur ce critère.

Oui, Naruto ne sortirait jamais avec une fille pour son statut social et maintenant elle le savait grâce à la visite du grand-père de celui-ci.

- Alors, tu comptes toujours aller en sport cet automne ? demanda le blond à Sora.

- Et bien non, s'exclama joyeusement son ami. Lors de toutes ces visites à l'hôpital, pour moi ou pour tenir compagnie aux malades, je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux devenir médecin ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Doux seigneur, non ! fit Sora, scandalisé. Ouvrir le monde pour jouer à l'intérieur d'eux… Ce n'est plus une question de sang rendu là. Non en fait, je me suis inscrit dans une technique en soin infirmier. Je veux pouvoir aider les gens et leur tenir compagnie. Et j'espère vaincre ma phobie au passage, avoua-t-il. Mais personne n'est parfait, on a tous nos petits défauts, poursuivit-il en riant. Même s'il y en a des plus parfaits que d'autres.

- Sora, je t'assure que je suis loin d'être parfait, soupira le futur père.

- Si on ne compte pas tes difficultés à l'école, tu n'as pas beaucoup de défauts, insista son ami.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça soudainement Hinata devant l'air découragé de son petit-ami.

Sora ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma étonné par cette annonce. Son regard passa de la jeune fille à son ami, puis de nouveau sur la jeune fille. Hinata avait remarqué que l'adolescent semblait idéaliser Naruto et celui-ci en était gêné, n'étant vraiment pas parfait entre autre à cause de cette grossesse surprise.

- Oh euh… De toi ? demanda Sora en se tournant vers le blond.

- Exact, acquiesça tout simplement ce dernier.

Son ami se frotta la nuque en regarda le ventre de la brune. C'était déstabilisant comme annonce et le peu qu'il connaissait du jeune homme, ne portait pas à l'imaginer en coureur de jupon. Il n'était pas le genre à avoir une aventure d'un soir ou d'oublier de se protéger. Mais il était resté avec Hinata et il assumait la situation malgré tout.

- Bah, au-moins tu ne t'es pas enfuit en courant, sourit finalement Sora.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du couple. L'adolescent devant eux avait vécu toutes sortes d'épreuves qui l'avaient transformé et il était devenu particulièrement compréhensif devant ce genre de petites erreurs.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Naruto dut de nouveau abandonner Hinata pour aller travailler, mais il fut rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle devait passer la journée avec Tenten pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Les siens commençaient à devenir un peu trop ajustés et il valait mieux en racheter avant qu'ils ne lui fassent plus du tout. Même Neji les accompagna, leur proposant de les amener en voiture et éviter d'épuiser la future mère. Dans le fond, celle-ci savait que son cousin et sa meilleure amie voulaient passer du temps ensemble. Arrivée au centre commercial, la jeune fille arriva motivée, mais dès les premiers essayages, elle perdit espoir. Rien ne lui faisait et elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une énorme baleine. Et pourtant, son ventre n'était pas encore si apparent. Et la patience du jeune homme fut mise à l'épreuve. Lorsque lui et Tenten trouvaient que l'ensemble lui allait bien, Hinata y voyait toujours un défaut ou bien elle avait l'impression d'être grosse. Ce qui n'était que dans son imagination.

- S'il te plaît Hinata ! s'exclama Tenten au bout de sa patience.

- Ça fait une heure qu'on est ici et tu rejettes tout ce que tu essaies, alors que ça te va super bien, fit Neji.

- Mais, j'ai…

- Tu n'as pas l'air grosse ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux autres bruns.

- Sérieusement, ça ne se voit même pas, ajouta son cousin.

- Je peux te croire si tu parles du pantalon ou du soutien-gorge, mais on n'a rien pris d'ajusté, poursuivit sa meilleure amie.

- Mais…

- Hinata, je peux te jurer que pour encore un, voir deux mois, on ne verra pratiquement rien, reprit Neji. Et je suis sûr que ton Naruto dirait la même chose, ajouta-t-il avec un peu de dédain.

- Arrêtes Neji, soupira Tenten. Naruto est très gentil et il s'occupe d'elle comme si elle était une princesse.

Le jeune homme roula les yeux et recommença à se promener entre les rayons pour passer le temps. C'était donc à Tenten de s'occuper de la future mère.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas choisir trois pantalons et trois gilets dans tout ce que tu as essayé, lui ordonna son amie. Et je ne veux pas de mais, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Ensuite, nous irons dans une autre boutique, mais cette fois-ci pour les sous-vêtements.

Soudainement, c'était Hinata qui avait particulièrement hâte de rentrer pour retrouver Naruto. Les vêtements, c'est une chose. Mais les dessous, elle n'en était pas si sûre.

- On demandera à Neji d'aller ailleurs un moment, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il va se sentir très à l'aise dans ce genre de boutique, ajouta Tenten.

- Et moi dont, marmonna la future mère.

Et ce fut encore plus long dans cette boutique. Même la vendeuse ne savait plus quoi faire, malgré la confidence de Tenten sur la grossesse de son amie. En fait, elle dut utiliser la même méthode que plus tôt, en l'intimant d'en choisir trois pour qu'elles puissent enfin rejoindre Neji. Ce dernier avait préféré aller les attendre dans une librairie pour trouver un livre et au vue de l'heure, la Morino proposa de s'arrêter chez Ichiraku. Naruto allait bientôt terminer son chiffre et ils pourraient le ramener au passage. Bien que le brun ne fût pas très ravi de l'idée, il fit un effort pour sa cousine. Ils ne le virent pas toute suite lorsqu'ils prirent place à une table. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata le vit sortir des cuisines, des assiettes dans les mains et se diriger vers une autre table. C'est seulement en se retournant, qu'il les aperçu. Si la présence des deux filles le fit sourire, celle de Neji le stressa. En sortant son calepin de son tablier, le blond s'approcha de leur table, les mains moites.

- Salut. Je vous sers quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de menu ? s'étonna le brun.

- En fait, c'est écrit sur le tableau derrière le comptoir, expliqua Naruto. Teuchi veut éviter de gaspiller du papier à chaque fois qu'il change le menu. Soit tous les jours.

Tenten se retourna vers le dit tableau et regarda rapidement ce qui était écrit.

- Ça dépend, fit-elle en revenant à Naruto. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Euh… Seize heures. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va te ramener au passage, répondit Neji.

Le blond regarda sa montre pour voir quelle heure il était et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

- Je vais te prendre une limonade glacée à la framboise alors, annonça Tenten.

- Un espresso pour moi, fit Neji.

- Seulement une bouteille d'eau, sourit Hinata.

- Je vous rapporte ça toute suite, sourit à son tour le blond.

Il s'éloigna un moment le temps de leur préparer, puis revint avec commandes et reçus. N'ayant pris aucun risque, il l'avait fait en trois pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Tenten avait l'air du genre à payer sa part et il avait bien failli payer pour Hinata, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en sortie de couple… Ça le perturbait toujours quand c'était des amis proches qui venaient ici. Alors qu'il repartait chercher la commande d'une autre table, la Morino se retourna vers Neji en souriant.

- Trois factures ! le nargua-t-elle. Tu ne pourras pas payer nos breuvages. Vive l'indépendance des femmes !

- N'importe quoi, soupira Neji. Ça ne m'empêche rien.

- Si, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser mon reçu, déclara la jeune fille. Je compte bien le payer seule. Ce n'est pas un malheureux deux dollars cinquante qui va me ruiner non plus.

Le brun se contenta d'attraper celle d'Hinata sans rien dire et ils attendirent la vingtaine de minutes qu'il restait à Naruto en discutant de chose et d'autre. Hinata gardait plus souvent les yeux sur son copain et n'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète la conversation de son amie et de son cousin. La jeune fille comprit que le chiffre de travail du blond terminait, quand un garçon enrobé dans leur âge, alla taper sur l'épaule du jeune serveur. Le nouvel arrivant termina d'attacher son tablier et prit le calepin que lui tendait son collègue. La future mère entendit vaguement Naruto l'appeler Choji, avant de rejoindre les cuisines. Il revint ensuite changé et ses choses en mains. Le voyant fin prêt, Neji attrapa son gobelet et se leva. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il attrapa la facture de Tenten et alla payer au comptoir. La demoiselle le regarda, puis regarda l'endroit où elle avait posé son reçu et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier au scandale.

- Je le tien lui, grogna-t-elle. J'avais dis que j'allais le payer moi-même.

- Tu lui feras payer quand il nous aura déposé, proposa Hinata en souriant.

- Et je ne vais pas me gêner pour monter le volume de ma voix, prévint son amie en serrant les poings.

Naruto fut un peu perdu, mais il attendit en silence que le brun revienne. Ce dernier se prit un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de la jeune fille.

- On appelle ça de la galanterie, Tenten, répliqua-t-il en se frottant l'épaule.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant du restaurant. À ce que je sache, on n'est pas ensemble.

- Toi et ta foutue fierté, marmonna le brun en sortant ses clefs.

- Répète un peu ! cria presque Tenten en s'arrêtant d'un coup. Foutue fierté ? De nous deux, c'est toi qui a une fierté mal placer, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place sur le siège passager.

- Ça leur arrive souvent ? demanda Naruto à l'oreille d'Hinata.

- Depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, soupira-t-elle en prenant place à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils ne sont d'accord sur rien, mais ils cherchent toujours à être ensemble.

- Tien, j'en connais deux comme ça et ça va bientôt faire un an qu'ils sont ensemble, sourit le blond.

- Qui ?

- Shikamaru et la sœur de Gaara.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, rigola à voix basse l'adolescente.

Ce proverbe fit rire le blond et ils gardèrent le silence durant le reste du trajet.


End file.
